Peligrosa Obsesión
by JumiXX
Summary: Millones de personas viven en una sociedad, millones de vidas se cruzan en todos lados. Creí que mi vida nunca iba a tener un suceso tan inesperado, tan descabellado pero me equivoque y ahora me encuentro en una habitación esperando mi muerte con dolorosas torturas con un miedo recorriendo mi espalda, con lágrimas de sangre en mi rostro.
1. Rutinas

**Disclaymer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de S.M, pero la trama si es mía.

**Advertencia:** Esta trama contiene lenguaje, situaciones u otros factores que podrían dañar la sensibilidad del lector. Si lo leen están bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

**Rutinas:**

Llegue a casa, como a las once, sus pies dolían gracias a los malditos tacones que la hacían lucir también. Mike seguía en su trabajo, costumbre de todos los días, deje la cartera color verde en la mesa que aparecía en la cocina, tome un vaso de la estantería y me serví agua, pues mi garganta reclamaba algo liquido. Corrí la silla negra que hacia juego con la mesa y me senté a despejar mi mente.  
No recordaba en qué momento me quede dormida en la cocina, pero comprobé que no fue mucho tiempo ya que apenas había pasado media hora

—Isabella —dijo Mike al entrar silenciosamente— ¿Estas en casa?

—Aquí estoy—respondí un poco confundida. Luego de ordenar mis pensamientos afirme— Llegaste Temprano.

—Pues si hubo inconvenientes en técnicos y decidí regresar temprano —apoyaba su maletín en uno de los sillones tapizados. Abandono la sala y se dirigió al baño, el ruido de la ducha le confirmaban sus sospechas.

—Me alegro— tendría que avisarle a mi cara que estaba alegre por su llegada por qué no decía lo mismo. Tome el vaso entre mis manso.

—Me iré a acostar —obviamente mis gritos no pudieron contra el agua golpeando fuertemente los azulejos.

En la cama solía leer novelas, y no funciono me tomaría media hora leer un capitulo. Me fascinaba la literatura pero escribir no era para mí lo había intentado una vez, pero Mike me interrumpió:

—Amor. ¿Ya te acostaste? —no quería hablarle pero tuve que responder.

—Si cielo ya estoy en la cama —esa palabra me sonó extraña. ¿Cielo? ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? Cerré el libro apague la luz de la mesita que reposaba junto a mi cama y trate de dormir.

Mike entro sin pronunciar palabra alguna, seco su cabello se puso su pijama y se acostó junto a mi envolviéndome con sus brazos la cintura.  
todavía despierta aunque él no lo sabía pensaba que podía hacer, si dejarlo o seguir con esta farsa ¿abandonar toda una vida resuelta? no quería hacerle daño ni tampoco equivocarme con mi decisión haci que pensé en darme un tiempo para pensar a mí misma. Mike estuvo con ella cuando sus padres murieron, estaba agradecida por él fue el único amigo y el único sostén.  
Pero no podía vivir con esto tenía que admitir que la relación ya no era la mismo, llegamos al punto de no besarnos en todo un día, no podía mentirme la relación no iba para mas pero lo apreciaba tanto. Estaba tan cansada que el cansancio logro cerrar mis parpados y entrar en un sueño profundo.

La luz del día entro por mi ventana y lentamente me fue despertando, me moví entre las sabanas y respire profundamente.

—No puede ser — grite al ver que el reloj marcaba mas de las ocho.

Corrí desesperada, me duche en tres minutos desayune en un segundo y me dirigí al auto. Al llegar al edificio, cruce las quince oficinas, hasta llegar a la mía tratando de no llamar la atención. Obviamente mis intentos fueron en vano por que en la puerta ya se encontraba mi jefe.

—Debes llegar más temprano Isabella —el sr Molina era una persona petisa pero con autoridad, los años se notaban en su rostro y su carácter— Es tu deber dar el ejemplo como vicepresidenta Swan.

—Lo sé, no volverá a ocurrir Sr- estaba furiosa, dime algo mas y te degolló viejo egocéntrico.

—Que sea la última vez —acuso Molina y se retiro.

A los pocos minutos Jacob Black entro por la puerta y se paro enfrente de mi escritorio haciendo que alce la mirada para reconocer a quien había pasado en silencio.

—Isabella —era un hombre corpulento— ¿Como estas?

— ¿Bien y tu fortachón?—pregunte con una sonrisa de lado a lado—

—Bien —hizo una breve pausa y continuo— ¿Pensaba si te gustaría ir a almorzar conmigo?

—Hm Jack—su pregunta me incomodo— No creo que sea lo mejor.

—Vamos acepta—no podía negar que Jacob me parecía totalmente atractivo— Solo como amigos lo prometo.  
El mal entendido del año anterior había causado ilusiones a Jacob, tomar alcohol no fue bueno para mí esa noche recuerdo que estuvimos abrazados en una fiesta de la empresa que papelón. Yo Isabella Marie Swan de Newton abrazando a otra muy cariñosa mente que no era mi esposo.

—Bueno — conteste. Jacob era muy simpático y con una sonrisa eras feliz pero en muchas ocasiones sus actitudes me daban escalofríos.

— Ok. Te pasare a buscar como a las doce. ¿Te parece?— pregunto y obtuvo una afirmación de mi parte.

Abandono el lugar con una luz de esperanza en su rostro moreno, suspire cansada de leer todos esos malditos papeles. Pero sin remedio alguno volví a mis deberes todavía faltaban dos horas para mi descanso.

* * *

**Hola, querido lector estoy muy agradecida si estás leyendo esto, es mi primer historia y es algo básico en los diálogos, pero luego de leer muchas fics mas creo a mi parecer que fui mejorando. Espero que te guste.**

**_Cualquier copia sin autorización es un delito, se creativo._**

_**JumiXX**_


	2. Primer Encuentro

**Disclay****mer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de S.M, pero la trama si es mía.

**Advertencia****:** Esta trama contiene lenguaje, situaciones u otros factores que podrían dañar la sensibilidad del lector. Si lo leen están bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

**Primer Encuentro:**

Abandono el lugar con una luz de esperanza en su rostro moreno, suspire cansada de leer todos esos malditos papeles. Pero sin remedio alguno volví a mis deberes todavía faltaban dos horas para mi descanso.

A las dos horas, Jack entro por la puerta me esperaba apoyado en la puerta con su saco en la mano, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

—Vamos Isabell —odiaba que me nombre así.

—Si estoy lista —mi risa fue falsa— Pero no me vuelvas a llamar así o te golpeare.

—Ok Si tú lo dices de esa manera.- su sonrisa con sus dientes relucientes me hacían feliz.  
Cuando tomamos el ascensor le dirigí la mirada y le pregunte

—Entonces ¿a dónde vamos? —su mirada cambio de dirección y ahora se posaba en mi rostro.

—Escuche que abrieron un nuevo restaurante a un par de calles de aquí.-respondió volviendo su mirada volvió al suelo.  
Asentí con la cabeza. El silencio se hizo presente hasta la llegada al estacionamiento, Jack me abrió la puerta del copiloto de su auto.

—Adelante Isabell —su risa burlona me fastidio más.

— ¿Que habíamos acordado? —le golpee el brazo.

—Ouch —gimió del dolor— Eres mala Isabella.

—Así está mejor Jacob —le acaricie suavemente el brazo.

Llegamos al restaurante, nombre raro "Restaurante Volterra".Volterra? ¿Qué era eso? Nos Sentamos en una de las mesas de al fondo, apoye mi cartera sobre la silla restante de un fino color negro que se encontraba a mi derecha y espere. Se acerco un joven apuesto, alto de cabello castaño, su figura se marcaba en su uniforme, ojos color café, labios finos y rojizos, una nariz totalmente perfecta una belleza que superaba a cualquiera.  
Una voz angelical salió de su boca

—Hola me llamo Edward Cullen y los acompañare —un aliento de frescura recorrió mi rostro— ¿Que desean Ordenar? Saco una libreta una lapicera y se preparo para escribir.

—Mucho gusto —Jacob hablo— Yo quiero pastas con un agua mineral. ¿Tu Isabella?

—Yo quiero pastas con un agua saborizada—lo mire y me regalo una sonrisa— Por favor. El Joven Se retiro sin decir una palabra.

— ¿Y cómo te está yendo en tu matrimonio? —esa pregunta de Jack me incomodo viniendo de él. Tenía que poner el muro de hielo de nuevo y me dolía hacer con él pero este insistía en sacar lo peor de mi,

—Mmm— si contestaba que mi relación estaba al borde del abismo no podría detenerlo si quisiera estar conmigo— Excelentemente bien. Tuve que mentir. Su cara se desanimo, espere unos segundos entonces me anime a preguntar.

— ¿Y a ti qué tal te ha ido? alguna afortunada por ahí— pregunte para dar un giro de conversación

—Yo... —su voz temblaba— Ay una chica pero creo que no le gusto.

—Oh —era obvio que yo debía ser esa chica, y me maldije por hacer esa pregunta— Bueno tal vez debes buscar por otro lado. Jacob se empezó a acercar a mi cara... una situación totalmente incomoda.

—Jack por favor —no podía creerlo estaba haciendo lo mismo de vuelta. Creyendo que me iba a conquistar

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué te ocurre?— se acerco aun mas —Solo relájate Isabella.

—Jacob para—apoyo su mano en la mía pero la corrí en seguida— Dijiste que solo vendríamos como amigos.

—Tu sabes que eres esa chica —tomo mi mano y la coloco en su pecho— Quiero hacerte mía.

—No Jack por favor vas a arruinarlo todo —apenas termine mi frase me beso y le propine una cache tazo ¿cómo se atrevía?, teníamos la mirada de la mitad de los clientes que se encontraban en el restaurante. Al instante llego el mesero con los platillos y por arte de magia la paz reino en mí.

—Yo me largo —fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncie y me fui seguida por la mirada de las demás personas. Al cruzar la calle observe por la ventana y vi a Jacob pagando y al mesero a Edward Cullen ese joven tan hermoso mirándome, voltee la vista y me dirigí al edificio, ya con un humor de mierda.  
Cruce la puerta principal del edificio, tome el ascensor, me mire en el espejo tenia furia en mi ser y los ojos llenos de ira, trate de acomodarme y salí del ascensor con el rostro agachado, me dirigí a la oficina del Sr Molina.

—Sr, no me siento muy bien ¿Podría retirarme? —le dije con el poco hilo de voz que me quedaba.

—Si, claro —mi cara debió sorprenderlo ya que su rostro tomo un color pálido— ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

—Oh, no está bien puedo ir sola —seria realmente incomodo ir con mi jefe sin tener nada más que hablar además del trabajo— Solo me siento descompuesta, no hay por qué preocuparse.

—Bueno como tú quieras—se quedo observándome por unos minutos más y luego agacho la cabeza y volvió a sus asuntos.

—Adiós Sr —salí de la oficina lo más rápido posible y obviamente mis pies se tuvieron que hacer presente, dando un tropezón pero por suerte no una caída aunque llamando la atención de los ojos curiosos y burlones del lugar. No quería cruzarme ni por casualidad a Black, ya había colmado mi paciencia ni siquiera un poco de respeto al saber que estoy casa. Maldito

* * *

**Hola, querido lector estoy muy agradecida si estás leyendo esto, es mi primera historia y es algo básico en los diálogos, pero luego de leer muchas fics más creo a mi parecer que fui mejorando. Espero que te guste.**

**_Cualquier copia sin autorización es un delito, se creativo._**

**_JumiXX_**


	3. Sonidos extraños

**Disclaymer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de S.M, pero la trama si es mía.

**Advertencia:** Esta trama contiene lenguaje, situaciones u otros factores que podrían dañar la sensibilidad del lector. Si lo leen están bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

**Sonidos Extraños**

Estacione el auto junto al de Mike, corrobore la hora y me di cuenta que no eran ni las tres apenas. Oí gemidos, se oían bajo pero a medida que subía las escaleras el sonido aumentaba, los gritos constantes de una mujer y el gozo reiterado de un hombre provenían de la habitación principal, mi habitación.  
Entre de un salto y ahí lo encontré a él mi esposo el hombre con quien compartía mis noches en mi cama semi desnudo gozando de placer con ella mi "amiga" de toda la vida, la mujer en quien yo confiaba mis secretos, dudas, temores Jessica.

—Oh por dios —el celular que se encontraba en mi mano cayó al suelo y de un golpe seco se desarmo.

—Isabella —Mike salto de la cama y subió el pantalón—No es lo que tú crees. Jessica se levanto de la cama cubriéndose con las sabanas su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, quedándose inmóvil y sin pronunciar una palabra.

— ¿A no? Entonces ¿qué es esto Mike? —mi voz se quebró.

—Te puedo explicar —su rostro se encontraba pálido— Además ¿por qué te enojas? Sabias que lo nuestro no funcionaba más.

—Si tienes razón —murmure— Pero... ¿por que Mike? ¿Por qué en nuestra casa y con ella? y tu ¿no tienes nada que decir? Mire a Jessica que estaba en shock la muy perra.

—Lo siento Isabella —se arrodillo delante de mi— Pero no me dejes por favor yo te amo. ¿Qué dirán los demás si ya no me ven junto a ti? dirán que soy un fracasado

—No respetaste nuestra casa, y me alegro que me hayas engañado —le susurre al oído— Gracias a ti yo ya tome mi decisión.

— ¿Qué decisión? —se levanto del suelo.

—La decisión de terminar con toda esta farsa —espere unos segundos, mire a Jessica y continué— La decisión de que te largues.

—Isa, amiga —hablo Jessica por primera vez— Te pido perdón

—Tu cállate, si no quieres que te baje todos los dientes— exclame enojada— Siempre me envidiaste ¿no es cierto? Odiabas que yo tuviera éxito y tú no. Púdrete.

—Mi amor...—Mike intento abrazarme— Te amo.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Jessica— Eres un imbécil Newton, no vuelvas a llamarme.

—Lárgate Maldito —tome su poca ropa y se la tire al borde de sus pies— Tu, la zorra que decía ser mi amiga y toda tu basura.

Jessica salió primero, totalmente furiosa y el detrás. El ruido del motor desapareciendo a lo lejos, fue como un vaso de agua para calmar el fuego de mi interior, baje cerré la puerta, me puse mi pijama y me acosté tratando de olvidar ese horrendo momento.

A la mañana siguiente luego de lo sucedido me debatía entre ir o no pero luego me dije a mi misma "un infeliz no va a arruinar mi vida". Me levante de la cama a las seis por lo que decía el reloj, tiempo suficiente para tomar el desayuno, ducharme y salir tranquila a la carretera por suerte, día sábado no había tanto tráfico y fue sencillo llegar al edificio, entre por la puerta principal salude a Gary el guardia de seguridad y tome el elevador. Al salir mi secretaria personal María me dijo que una joven me esperaba, pero de todas las personas que conocía (pocas) no creí que ella fuera. Rosalie mi amiga de toda la vida, mi verdadera amiga, recuerdo que en secundaria éramos las chicas incompatibles, ella todo el tiempo con su grupo de porristas y yo metida en la biblioteca.

—Isa —chillo al verme— ¿Como estas? Rosalie estaba vestida con un hermoso un jeans negro, tacos no tan llamativos como suele usar, una blusa blanca y un chaleco del mismo color que el jeans.

—Ross no puedo creer que seas tú. Muy bien —conteste— Creí que estabas en Londres.

—Decidí volver antes, ya no soportaba un minuto más lejos de mi ciudad —nos sentamos en los sillones que amoblaban mi oficina— Te extraña amiga.

—Yo También y mucho —estaba tan feliz que mis ojos brillaban.

— ¿Y que es de tu vida? —Me miro intrigada— ¿Hay bebe Newton? Tres años sin vernos, dime que soy tía.

—Oh sobre eso —baje la cabeza— Ya no estoy más con Mike, ¿bebe Newton? —Me reí— No tuvimos hijos.

—Pero... ¿que paso amiga?—me tomo de la mano— Se veían tan bien juntos.

—Bah —me queje y solté su mano para hacer un movimiento y expresar mi respuesta— Solo era una pantalla, las cosas iban mal. Encima el imbécil me engaño, en mi casa y con la estúpida de Jessica.

—Que imbécil l—mi amiga cerró las manos en forma de puño— ¿cuando paso?

—Justamente ayer — respondí— Bueno cuéntame de ti.

Me encantaba hablar con Rosalie, era cómodo llevar un relación con ella ya que podía dejarla hablar por horas, me contó de sus viajes por Londres, los sitios que visito y fracaso amoroso. En el medio de la charla junto a dos cafés esperando a ser devorados, me comento que su padre está muy enfermo hace que tiene que venirse a vivir aquí, pero con lo de los tramites no podría comprar una casa o alquilar y no quería molestar en la casa de sus padres.

—Entonces ven a mi casa —le propuse— En realidad a mi nueva casa.

—No lo sé —dudo— No quiero molestar.

—Ay Ross. ¿Cuando me molestaste?—le sonreí—Serás una gran compañía.

—Gracias Isabella —me abrazo— ¿A dónde te mudaste?

—Encontré una casa a las afueras de Boston—le explique— Te va a fascinar.

—Ya quiero conocerlas—sonrió.

A la semana siguiente dejamos atrás New Jersey y partimos a las afueras de Boston, la casa era amplia con grandes ventanales muy grande para mis cuatro habitaciones 2 baños dos plantas, la compre porque era la única en un lugar cerrado y no en las villas donde seguramente sufriría más de un asalto o conseguiría la muerte. Nos instalamos y Rosalie quedo maravillada.

* * *

**Hola, querido lector estoy muy agradecida si estás leyendo esto, es mi primera historia y es algo básico en los diálogos, pero luego de leer muchas fics más creo a mi parecer que fui mejorando. Espero que te guste.**

**_Cualquier copia sin autorización es un delito, se creativo._**

**_JumiXX_**


	4. Reencuentro

**Disclaymer****:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de S.M, pero la trama si es mía.

**Advertencia****:** Esta trama contiene lenguaje, situaciones u otros factores que podrían dañar la sensibilidad del lector. Si lo leen están bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

**Reencuentro**

Al terminar, le ofrecí a Rosalie salir a la ciudad a divertirnos y cenar.

— ¿Que vas a pedir?—le pregunte.

—No lo sé, Isabella sabes que yo soy muy indecisa —una mueca se dibujo en su rostro.

—Es cierto —respondí sonriendo— Recuerdo que en secundaria tardabas horas en decidir con cual de tus pretendientes ibas a elegir para ese "sábado de locura" —no contuve la risa y solté en un segundo siendo acompañada por Rosalie quien obviamente me opaco con tan maravillosa voz.

—Adelante —me hizo un gesto delicadamente con la mano.

—Ok, quiero una hamburguesa y una soda —la mire— ¿Ya te decidiste?-

—Claro —hizo una pausa y continuo— Una soda y un hot dog.

—Buena decisión —agregue— ¿Aderezo?

—Claro —tomo la botella— Mucho aderezo.

Solo me reí, seguimos conversando de cosas que nos habían pasado como su carrera de modelo en Europa mi ascenso en el trabajo.  
Al terminar de comer nos dirigimos a la calle, buscando mi auto, en el estacionamiento se encontraba a un par de metros caminando con Ross a mi lado que venía a mi lado con los zapatos de un lado y su bolso del otro.

— ¿Donde están mis llaves? —dije buscando bruscamente en mi bolso. Venia tan distraída que no miraba hacia delante y choque bruscamente con un joven, mi cartera cayó al suelo, el celular, las llaves y mi maquillaje se desparramaron— Maldita sea.

—Lo siento, no te vi —ese joven era totalmente joven hermoso, trataba de recordar en donde lo había visto... claro era el chico del restaurante.

—Discúlpame a mí, fue mi culpa —me agache para juntar mis cosas.

—Déjame ayudarte —se agacho junto a mi— ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

—Creo que sil—lo mire sonroja— ¿Tu eres Edward?

—Si ese es mi nombre —me ayudo a levantar— ¿Tu eres?

—Soy la chica que reparte bofetadas—estuve en tu restaurante. Se quedo pensativo.

—Claro, eres la joven que le pego al chico—se rió— ¿Isabella o Isabel? No recuerdo bien tu nombre.

—Isabella—le señale.

—Bella te queda mejor —se acerco a mi tanto que pude sentir su respiración— Espero que te pases por el restaurante así compensamos este problema.

—No lo sé —dude pero acepte ya que Rosalie me pellizco— Ok ahí me veras.

—Te espero —sonrió— No me falles.

Estaba tan cautivada que no note que Ross estaba mirando fijamente la escena.  
— ¿Vamos? —Le pregunte— Saca esa cara de boba.

—Tienes una cita —dijo mirando con una sonrisa picara.

—Rosalie, no es una cita —le dije bajando la mirada— Ni siquiera sé si voy a ir.

—Claro que iras —me tomo del brazo— Vistes como te miraba ese chico, se nota que se quedo encantado contigo, por cierto ¿donde lo conociste?

Le conté todo lo que paso con Jacob desde que me invito a almorzar hasta mi pelea con Mike. Al llegar entre al baño me puse el pijama que encontré en el armario, me cepille los dientes y me despedí de Rosalie que se encontraba ya en su cuarto, me diriji a la cama tome mi libro preferido "Romeo y Julieta", leí un par de paginas pero el sueño me fue consumiendo de a poco y me quede dormida.

Me levante como a las once, camine hasta el baño todavía adormecida, me duche me cepille los dientes, arregle mis cabello y baje a ver donde estaba Rosalie.

—Ross. ¿Donde estas?—pregunte al notar que no se encontraba en su cuarto.

—Bella —rio sarcásticamente— Estoy en la cocina. Baje de inmediato, cuando me diriji a la cocina sentí el olor del pollo frito que preparaba Ross cuando estábamos en la secundaria.

—Así que Be-lla —dijo separando las silabas— ¿Quieres desayunar?

—Gracias —tome el plato de comida— Sabes que me molesta que me llamen Be-lla —la imite.

—Ayer no te enfadaste con el joven que te dijo Be-lla —odiaba cuando se ponía molesta y gracias a Dios que tenía mucha paciencia si no la mandaría a la mierda.

—Bueno que iba a hacer —reí— No lo iba a insultar.

—Claro —tomo un sorbo de jugo— ¿Vas a ir a tu cita? Ay que comprar unos zapatos y un vestido... oh vi unos aretes en una tienda del centro comercial. ¡Te van a fascinar!

—No lo sé—dude—Solo si tú vienes conmigo.

—Claro —espero unos segundos y continuos— Que no...

—Por favor Ross —junte mis manos implorando.

—Ok, ok —tomo los platos y los lavo—Iré. Pero me debes una.

Decidí que lo mejor sería ir de noche a mi "Cita". Pase todo el día ordenando la casa, Ross se había ido a la ciudad por unos trámites y volvería a la tarde, eran las seis decidí ir a ducharme cuando oi el timbre de la puerta.

—Hola Isabella —Jacob estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos.

—Jacob —dije sorprendida— ¿Como supiste donde vivo?

—Solo lo supe —observo hacia adentro— Linda Casa.

— ¿Que quieres? —pregunte furiosa.

—Te Quiero a ti —me tomo de la cintura.

—Jacob suéltame —trate de zafarme de sus brazos.

—Te amo Isabella m—me beso— Déjame amarte.

—Jacob vete de mi casa o llamare a la policía —amanece harta de la situación— O te acusare de acoso.

—Tu vas a ser mía —me tomo del brazo fuertemente— Cueste lo que cueste.

—Vete ahora mismo—lo empuje. Justo en ese momento llego Rosalie, y observo la situación por lo que quiso involucrarse pero la frene —Ross, no te metas. Por favor.

Jacob se fue sin decir una palabra.  
— ¿Es Jacob?—pregunto Rosalie.

—Si es el —entre a dentro de la casa— Me tiene harta.

—Es un desquiciado. No le conteste y subí rápidamente a ducharme, me puse un vestido color negro largo con unos zapatos simples. Rosalie vestía casi igual, cuando baje Rosalie se estaba terminando de maquillar, tome mi cartera.  
— ¿Vamos? —le pregunte.

—Si —dijo ella tomando su cartera— ¿En mi auto o en el tuyo?

—Como quieras —estaba más nerviosa que nunca. Como toda modelo de la marca principal debía tener lujos, nos subimos al BMW M3 color rojo pasión. El trayecto fue algo incomodo ya que yo no podía pronunciar palabra alguna de los nervios que me consumían. Ok solamente me invito a su restaurante pero era algo incomodo aun Edward me parecía guapo no creo que le halla atraído algo de mí. Ya que mis pechos son pequeños y mi trasero solo tiene un pequeño bulto. A comparación de Rosalie que sin haber pasado por un quirófano su cuerpo era totalmente exuberante y todos caían a sus pies con una sola sonrisa.

* * *

_**Cualquier copia sin autorización es un delito, se creativo.**_

**_JumiXX_**


	5. La cita

**Disclaymer****:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de S.M, pero la trama si es mía.

**Advertencia****:** Esta trama contiene lenguaje, situaciones u otros factores que podrían dañar la sensibilidad del lector. Si lo leen están bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

**La cita:**

Le indique las calles que debíamos tomar, y llegamos sin problema. Tomamos una mesa y nos sentamos en una mesa que daba vista hacia la ventana. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos y no podía ver a Edward por ningún lado así que rendida le dije a Rosalie.

—Vámonos —tome mi cartera—No está.

—Ok si tu es lo que tú quieres—me acompaño hasta la mitad del lugar. Estábamos por cruzar la puerta de la salida cuando lo vi salir de unas puertas que daban hacia la cocina, esta vez vestía con una ropa casual una remera azul y unos jeans.

—Bella —dijo riéndose— Pensé que no ibas a venir.

—Pues aquí estoy—reí con él.

— ¿Ya se iban?—dijo observando que estábamos por salir a la calle.

—Yo si —Rosalie interrumpió mi habla.

—Perdona mi mala educación —dijo dirigiéndose a Rosalie— ¿Tu eres?

—Rosalie Hale —extendió la mano— Y como dije antes ya me iba.

—Ross—le reclame— ¿Por qué?

—Isabella —me miro — Surgió un problema y debo irme, pero diviértanse con Edward.

—Ok —agache la mirada— Adiós.

—Fue un gusto conocerte Rosalie —hablo Edward.

—Que se diviertan —Rosalie se retiro por la puerta caminando rápidamente, era obvio que se había ido a propósito.

— ¿Nos sentamos?—Edward me hizo un gesto mirando la mesa. Solo asentí con la cabeza estuvimos en silencio un par de minutos— ¿Que quieres comer?—me indico Edward señalando el menú—Yo voy a pedir pescado con ensalada. ¿Tu?

—Me da lo mismo —lo mire— ¿No te dicen nada?

— ¿Sobre qué? — se quedo pensativo.

—Digo, tu jefe —tome aire y continúe— Te sientas aquí en horario de trabajo.

—Sobre el otro día—rio—Que vistes que yo atendía a los clientes, estaba reemplazando a un empleado que tuvo un problema.

—Ah —sonreí. ¿Que era entonces?

—Es mi restaurante —miro al mesero— Ricardo ¿puedes traerme ensaladas con pescado para mí y la señorita? Con el mejor vino. El mesero afirmo con la cabeza y se retiro.

—Muy lindo tu restaurante—mire hacia mis alrededores. El lugar estaba cubierto de un color purpura con cuatro ventanas que daban una buena vista hacia las calles, las mesas eran de madera por lo que vi debajo de la gran manta blanca que las cubría no era un lugar para venir sin vestidos y trajes de etiqueta, a pesar de que era un lugar no muy grande. Calcule quince mesas contando con una mirada veloz.

—En realidad es mío y de mi hermano Emmett, cuando nuestro padre murió decidimos quedarnos con él.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —Afirmo con la mirada— ¿Por qué le pusieron "Volterra"?

—A mi padre le encantaba ir a Italia, a Volterra un pueblo de allí —no conteste— Cuéntame de ti.

— ¿Que quieres saber? —le conteste.

—No lo sé —me miro con sus ojos color café— ¿Estas en pareja?

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? —reímos al mismo tiempo—No, estoy soltera... y si tu siguiente pregunta es si tengo hijos la respuesta es No.

—Ok. Soltera y sin hijos —en ese momento llego el mesero con los platillos.

La cena trascurrió silenciosamente. No fue ese tipo de silencio incomodo, en realidad me sentía muy cómoda junto a Edward, pude notar que en varias ocasiones el me miraba. Si fuera una típica joven descontrolada le hubiera rogado que se acostara conmigo ya que con cada sonrisa que él me daba me quitaba el aire.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Reí— ¿Por qué me miras?

—Oh no es nada —tomo el vaso y le dio un sorbo.

—Dime —le exigí.

— ¿Prometes no enojarte? —pregunto.

—Prometo no enojarme —puse mi mano derecha en mi corazón.

—Ok —paso un minuto y prosigo— Creo que eres una persona maravillosa. Tu sonrisa me hace recordar a una persona especial en mi vida, cada rasgo de tu rostro es la réplica de esa persona. Me encantaría tenerte en mi vida. Desde que te vi en el restaurante quedaste grabada en mi mente me pareces hermosa y quisiera repetir esta velada miles de veces más si fuera posible. —quede sin habla de verdad sentía lo que me decía o era un juego— Te comprenderé si quieres irte y no verme nunca más —agrego

— ¿Por que haría eso? —Puse mi mano sobrante encima de la suya— Cada palabra que salió de tu boca fue completamente hermosa. Me alegro que te haga sentir bien de alguna forma.

—Gracias —el mesero tomo los platillos y se retiro.

Ingresamos al vehículo de Edward, el mercedes era muy acogedor. Los asientos estaban cubiertos por un tapizado negro y tenia vidrios polarizados, luego de entrar y dejar el frio de Boston por las épocas de invierno en donde el hielo hacia su espectáculo.  
Hubo un silencio incomodo en las primeras cuadras que pasamos hasta que me pregunto y le respondí que no me molestaba que encendiera la radio. "Claro que no es tu auto" le respondí. Me parecía extraño y me planteaba en mi mente ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo en el auto de un joven que apenas conocía? ¿Me estaría volviendo demente? ¿Si era una persona con malas intensiones? ¿Alguien que solo quería acostarse conmigo? ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? No, el dijo que yo le hacía acordar a un ser querido. ¿Alguien muerto?

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —le dije. Solo asintió con la vista hacia la carretera— ¿Quien es esa persona? Quiero decir, ¿a quién te recuerdo?

Edward no esperaba esa pregunta, suspiro fuertemente luego de apretar los puños en el volante negro y se decidió a responderme.

—Mi hermana se llamaba Lizzy, tenía 15 años —su voz se quebró— La asesinaron, hace dos años, salía del colegio como todos los días. Tenía que recogerla a la salida pero tuve una demora y no llegue a tiempo, la secuestraron. Un ajuste de cuentas con mi padre. El murió al año, fue tanta la culpa que la tristeza acabo con él.

—Lo lamento —atine a responder.

Aparco el automóvil en la vereda de mi casa, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

—Tienes un gran gusto en el tema de las casas—bromeo observando hacia afuera

— ¿Se nota que me gusta darme lujos?— lo seguí.

—Espero que podamos repetir esta noche —inquirió Edward.

—Bueno cuando quieras puedes pasar por aquí —me beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós Bella —abrí la puerta del copiloto.

—Hasta luego Edward —salí del auto— Espero verte pronto.

Baje del Mercedes y camine por el camino que guiaba a la puerta blanca de mi casa. Un sonido en los arbustos me alarmo, una persona se encontraba escondía allí, alarmada introduje la llave en la cerradura y entre rápidamente trabando la puerta, el miedo recorrió mi espalda dando un leve escalofrió a mi columna.  
Rosalie ya estaba acostada en la cama. Subí a punta pies y entre al baño, tenía mucha pereza de bañarme ya que estaba muy cansada por lo que me puse una camiseta unos shorts y luego de cepillarme los dientes y atarme el cabello en una coleta me acosté y estuve un rato largo pensando ¿Quien seria esa persona?¿y por que estaba espiándome?. Pero esos pensamientos se desvanecieron al pensar en lo que acaba de suceder hace un rato, cene con un casi desconocido que me confesó que le gustaba y me sorprendí al ver que yo le correspondía no con las misma palabras pero sentía algo por él y no podía descifrar ese sentimiento que me invadía. El sueño me abrumo por completo luego de media hora de meditación y vueltas entre las sabanas blancas de mi cama.

* * *

_**Cualquier copia sin autorización es un delito, se creativo.**_

**_JumiXX_**


	6. Inconveniente

**Disclaymer****:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de S.M, pero la trama si es mía.

**Advertencia****:** Esta trama contiene lenguaje, situaciones u otros factores que podrían dañar la sensibilidad del lector. Si lo leen están bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

**Inconveniente:**

Pasaron dos semanas de la cita con Edward, con Mike estaba todo listo para divorciarme asi que solo tenía que firmar un papel y era libre.

— ¿Cuando tienes la reunión con Mike? —interrogo Rosalie peinándose sus rizos rubios.

—Hoy por la tarde —conteste sin nada de fuerzas— La verdad el solo hecho de pensar en el me causa repugnancia.

—Bueno te entiendo —me abrazo— Pero esta será la última vez que lo veras.

—Si en eso tienes razón —la solté— Me iré a duchar.

—Ok prepare el almuerzo —se rió— Acuérdate que me tienes que contar sobre tu cita Edward. Asentí y subí a ducharme, a pesar de que le haya insistido a Rosalie que me dejara cocinar en algunas ocasiones ella no me lo permitía decía que como yo la deje quedarse allí ella me compensaría. Baje a comer, el plato de ñoquis estaba en la mesada de mármol con otro plato encima. Rosalie salió a visitar a su padre quien parecía empeorar cada día más y vendría mas tarde. Luego de terminar de comer fregué los platos, salí a hacer las compras al supermercado el día estaba nublado apenas el sol se veía a lo lejos, vestía unos jeans con una chaqueta y botitas.

Al llegar al supermercado, compre productos en abundancia para no tener que regresar nuevamente, recordé que mi periodo me venía en dos o tres día por lo que compre protectores. Subí al auto todavía sobraba tiempo para mi reunión con Mike así que decidí ir a el lago "La push" que se encontraba afuera de la ciudad, antes de ir al lago pase por las oficinas de la empresa baje rápidamente y camine tomando los archivos que tenía que dejarle a mi jefe. Ser la vicepresidenta de la segunda editorial más grande del país era un gran trabajo. Deje los papeles a mi secretaria y tome unas cuantas cosas para terminar en casa a pesar de las vacaciones siempre tenía la costumbre de adelantar los trabajos. Quería pensar, aclarar mi mente y ese sería el lugar indicado "Lago la push" me senté en el pasto, me saque las botitas, coloque los pies bajo el agua, cerré los ojos y sentí la corriente relajadora recorrer mis pies.

—Hola Isabella —sentí una mano fría apoyarse en mi hombro— ¿Como estas?

—Dios mío —grite del susto— ¿Qué haces aquí Jacob? ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

—Claro que no —se agacho junto a mi— Quería hablar contigo.

—Pues yo no —me puse los zapatos y me levante— Déjame en paz.

—Isabella —salí caminando rápidamente— Espera.

—Jacob déjame —me tomo de la mano— No quiero saber más nada de ti.

—Te quiero —sus ojos furiosos me miraban con intensidad— Te quiero para mí.

—Pero entiende yo no siento nada por ti —tome las llaves del auto y mire hacia los lados— Tú no eres mi tipo.

— ¿Pero lo dejaste a Mike por mí no? —sonrió.

— ¿Como sabes eso? —suspire— Mira Jacob... trate de ser buena contigo pero como no me dejas otra opción —no sabía cómo decirle la pura verdad, el cielo se había puesto más oscuro y el sol se alejaba por el horizonte, a lo lejos se podían ver los primeros relámpagos, las primeras gotas espesaron a caer mojando mi rostro, así que decidir juntar el valor que tenia y hacerme respetar— Jacob, primero que nada Mike y yo ya estábamos mal, y no justamente por ti —abrí la puerta del auto— Segundo no eres el hombre que quisiera empezar una relación, no me gustas, estoy conociendo otra persona.

—Pero puedo enamorarte—me freno tomándome de la cintura.

—Nunca paso nada entre nosotros y jamás va a pasar —subí al vehículo puse la llave en su sitio le di un giro de noventa grados presione el acelerador y partí dejando atrás esa figura que medida que avanzaba disminuía. Llegue a casa, abrí la puerta dejándola abierta totalmente Ross no había vuelto de ver a su padre así que me dirigí nuevamente hacia el auto baje las bolsas puse cada cosa en su sitio me acomode un poco el cabello retoque mi maquillaje y me fui directo hacia mi reunión con Mike.  
Llegue a la nueva casa de mi "futuro ex esposo" espere que mi abogado bajara unos papeles de su automóvil toque el timbre y entramos.

—Hola Isabella —saludo amablemente el maldito— ¿Como estas?

—Quiero hacer esto rápido —le dije a mi abogado— Apura los tramites.

—Ok veo que no quieres hablarme —agacho la cabeza— Pasen mi abogado ya está aquí.

Mientras los abogados discutían unos temas pendientes en el costado derecho de la mesa, Mike buscaba el momento oportuno para hablarme.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido? —me sirvió agua en un vaso—Isabella háblame.

— ¿Que quieres que te diga? —tome el vaso y le di un sorbo— Ahora que no tengo a un cerdo repugnante junto a mi parece que la vida me sonríe—apoye fuertemente el vaso en la mesa. Mi abogado me alcanzo los papeles que faltaban los firme, me despedí de los dos profesionales dejando a Mike con la sonrisa pegada en su rostro esperando que lo salude.

* * *

_**Cualquier copia sin autorización es un delito, se creativo.**_

**_JumiXX_**


	7. Situaciones extrañas

**Disclaymer****:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de S.M, pero la trama si es mía.

**Advertencia****:** Esta trama contiene lenguaje, situaciones u otros factores que podrían dañar la sensibilidad del lector. Si lo leen están bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

**Situaciones Extrañas:****  
**  
Las cosas iban bien y mal, mi vida adquiría un desequilibrio las últimas semanas me la pase yendo y viniendo. Casi todos los días Edward me invitaba a salir. Nunca nos habíamos besado creo que estábamos buscando el momento adecuado, con Ross nos veíamos seguido. A Mike no lo he vuelto a ver por suerte, pero había un gran problema en mi vida: JACOB BLACK. Cada vez que ponía un pie fuera de mi casa, me sentía perseguida y espiada constantemente, todo el tiempo Jacob aparecía en mis salidas tratando de comunicarse conmigo diciendo que me amaba que éramos el uno para el otro, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?, dejaba llamadas en mi teléfono, cambie mi numero varias veces pero el conseguía mi nuevo número y volvía a llamarme.  
Sonó el teléfono de mi casa y oí la voz de Rosalie contestar, el reloj marcaba las seis y no podía creer que había dormido tanto la siesta, el frio congelaba mis dedos.

—Be-lla—otra vez Rosalie burlona, detestaba que separara mi apodo a la mitad— Teléfono.

—Rosalie Hale —me enfade— ¿Quién es?

—El chico sexi del restaurante —dijo entrando rápidamente a mi habitación.

—Ojo ese chico es mío —le guiñe el ojo, no note que cuando dije mi última frase tenía el teléfono en la mano y seguramente Edward escucho. ¡Qué vergüenza!

*****CONVERSACION TELEFONICA*******  
**  
—Hola—tome el teléfono acercando el auricular al oído lentamente.

—Hola Bella —rio— ¿así que soy tuyo?

—No me hagas caso —reí junto a él— ¿Que necesitabas?

— ¿Pensaba si queras ir a bailar conmigo esta noche?

—Me parece buena idea.

—Invita a Rosalie, si quieres te pasare a buscar a las ocho. ¿Te parece?

—Estaremos listas, adiós —tuve que colgar por que sentí un grito agudo y escalofriante proveniente de abajo.

*****FIN CONVERSACION TELEFONICA*****

Corrí escaleras abajo y entre en la sala de estar de un salto, vi a Rosalie en estado de shock mirando por la ventana, rápidamente la tome de los brazos la senté —Ross... ¿Qué ocurre? —Su rostro se hallaba pálido, seguía sin responder— ¡Rosalie! ¿Qué paso? contéstame por favor.

Rosalie suspiro y por fin su mirada se posaba en mi rostro —Vi a alguien entre los arbustos—dijo Ross acercándose a la ventana— Me parece que era...

— ¿Quien? —Me acerque a ella— Dime.

—Era Jacob estoy segura —dijo moviendo la mano en signo de afirmación.

—Dios ese maldito —me puse furiosa— ¿Por qué no me deja en paz? Me agache y sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, tocaron la puerta y corrí desesperada a ver quién era, justo antes de abrir dejaron caer miles de papeles que a primera vista parecían cartas, las tome y me senté. Ross se dirigió a la cocina por agua, estaba a punto de leerlas cuando recordé mi cita con Edward —.Ross—deje las cartas en las mesitas-Ay que arreglarnos, Edward pasara por nosotras.

Subí arriba me duche rápidamente, me fije el reloj eran las siete y media aun tenía tiempo, salí del baño y baje. Rosalie seguía arreglándose. Me puse un vestido negro corto ajustado al cuerpo.  
Decidí sentarme a leer las cartas que había recibido por la tarde. Tome una de las cartas, un sobre color rojo tapaba el contenido de esta, lo quite rápidamente y abrí la el papel que estaba doblado en tres, cayo de allí una flor negra marchita, no le di importancia y comencé a leer.

_**"ISABELLA: La vida te da sorpresas tu eres una de esas, los dos somos almas gemelas solo falta que tu despiertes y te des cuenta que sin mí no podrás vivir"**_ pare de leer tratando de analizar el primer párrafo pensar quien me había mandado eso enseguida se cruzo por mi mente el nombre de Jacob y una sensación horrenda recorrió mi cuerpo seguí leyendo_**"Tú serás mía y de nadie más, MATARE a quien quiera recorrer tu cuerpo, quiero que seas solamente para mi besar cada parte de tu cuerpo saborear tus labios y las partes que la ropa no deja mostrar. Yo soy dueño de ti y si no estás conmigo no te dejare VIVIR... Tú decidís Felicidad o Tristeza, Amor u odio. Paz o TORMENTO".**__**  
**_  
Miles de emociones me invadieron, escalofríos pánico, furia, pero sobre todo miedo. Tal vez denunciarlo sería lo mejor esto ya era pasarse de la raya. Deje la carta a un costado y estaba por tomar otro papel cuando sentí el timbre de la puerta me levante rápidamente y me fui directamente hacia la puerta acomode un poco mi cabello y abrí.

—Hola —le hice un gesto con la mano. Tratando de disimular mis sentimientos.

—Hola —me miro de reojo— Bella está realmente hermosa.

—Gracias —sonreí— Tú también te ves guapo.

—Estas fingiendo —reímos al mismo tiempo— ¿Tu amiga?

—No lo sé —mire hacia adentro— Ahora vengo, pasa si quieres.

—Estoy bien aquí. —antes de subir a buscar a Rosalie me fije en su atuendo una camisa y unos jeans. S u cuerpo musculoso se marcaba en la tela blanca. Sacudí mi cabeza y subí.

* * *

_**Cualquier copia sin autorización es un delito, se creativo.**_

**_JumiXX_**


	8. Primer contacto

**Disclaymer****:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de S.M, pero la trama si es mía.

**Advertencia****:** Esta trama contiene lenguaje, situaciones u otros factores que podrían dañar la sensibilidad del lector. Si lo leen están bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

**Primer contacto:**

Rosalie no estaba en la cocina, living o baño principal subí rápidamente las escaleras y me encamine a su cuarto, se encontraba allí quitándose los zapatos.

—Rosalie. ¿Qué haces? —La mire desde la puerta— Apúrate Edward esta abajo.

—No voy a ir —miro hacia la ventana— Solo seré una molestia para ustedes.

—Vamos Ross, va a ver chicos guapos —sonreímos.

—No lo sé —la mire implorando— Ok solo por ti.

Cuando llegamos al automóvil, le abrí la puerta a Rosalie y al notar que había alguien más al lado de Edward subí junto con mi amiga cerré la puerta y mi chico, pasaron varios minutos.

—Bueno... chicas él es mi hermano Emmett —el giro a mirarnos— Emmett ellas son Bella y Rosalie.

—Hola —salude— Soy Bella.

—Un placer —rio— ¿Tú debes ser Rosalie?

—Si soy yo —mi amiga se sonrojo— Un gusto.

— ¿Y a donde vamos? Edward —pregunte apoyándome en su hombro ya que yo estaba atrás de él.

—Vamos a la disco "Infierno" —respondió.

A los pocos minutos llegamos al lugar, bajamos y vimos un enorme edificio con luces de NEON que sobresalían en la calle, la música retumbaba en el gran paredón blanco que había justo enfrente. Tuvimos que hace la fila de unos veinte metros y lentamente fuimos avanzando. El lugar no era de ese tipo de sitios donde la clase de persona no importa. La gente que aguardaba en la fila estaba vestida con ropa lujosa. Cuando cruzamos la gran puerta negra el sitio era aun más sorprendente, el centro de la pista estaba invadido de personas que bailaban descontroladamente y había un DJ en una esquina. Emmett le invito a Rosalie unos tragos agregando que tenían que dejar solos a "Los tortolitos". Nos sentamos en unas mesas separadas del resto y Edward pidió unos tragos.

— ¿Te gusta el alcohol? —inicio Edward.

—Me encanta —di un sorbo a la bebida— Aunque tuve una mala experiencia. Me descontrolo.

—Me gustaría ver eso.

—Créeme que no —suspire— Te morirás de vergüenza si subo a esa barra y me desnudo. Gritando como una loca que amo estar soltera.

— ¿Tú hiciste eso? —un carcajada sonora salió de Edward— ¡Lo repito me gustaría ver eso!

—Bueno, tráeme dos más de este —señale la bebida— Y te hago pasar la peor vergüenza de tu vida.

—Si te desnudaras en esa barra lo que en realidad sentiría seria unos celos carcomiéndome y terminaría arrancándole la cabeza a medio lugar. — me guiño el ojo.

— ¡Uy! ¡Qué rudo! —Reí exagerando— Eres mi nuevo héroe.

—Que maldito suertudo soy —exclamo— ¿Harías el honor de bailar con este héroe?

—Oh. Cualquier cosa menos bailar —puse mis manos alrededor de mi cabeza.

— ¿Cualquier cosa? —una sonrisa picara se formo en su rostro— No, enserio baila conmigo.

—Edward por favor —suplique. Me jalo del brazo arrastrándome hasta el centro de la pista.  
Comencé a mover mis caderas a medida que la música aumentaba, era una canción que no reconocía pero era un música sensual por lo que me dije mentalmente "Maldita sea Bella muévete bien y no hagas el ridículo". El tomo mi cintura causando una extraña sensación de miles de descargas eléctricas en mi cuerpo daba vueltas debes en cuando y de golpe que dándole la espalda a Edward quien cuidadosamente se fijaba de no apoyar su cintura a la mía.

—Eres hermosa —susurro a mi oído. —Bella. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Gire nuevamente y me acerque a su boca, delicadamente sus labios tocaron los míos, pidió permiso para introducir su lengua y ansiosa acepte. Nuestro primer beso. Claramente ya eso lo confirmaba.

La noche paso rápidamente, nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa VIP que Edward había guardado para nosotros y nos sorprendimos al llegar y ver a Rosalie y Emmett quitándose la respiración involucrados su propia burbuja totalmente borracha. Con Edward soltamos una carcajada sonora al ver como Rosalie derramaba accidentalmente tequila encima de Emmett y se disculpaba dificultosamente.

— ¿Con que te ibas a aburrir? —grite a Rosalie atreves de la fuerte música— ¡Rosalie!

Ella me miro e intento pararse, pero sus tacones no le fueron de mucha ayuda y cayó al suelo tirando a Emmett con ella. Rompimos a reír nuevamente.

—Sera mejor que nos vallamos —dije y Edward asintió.

Edward aparco el automóvil frente a la obscuridad de mi casa. Observe como Emmett bajaba junto con Rosalie tratando de llevar hasta la puerta, aunque se balanceaban cada dos por tres. Abrí la puerta y salí fuera del auto, el frio me impacto erizando mi piel. Edward se acerco a mí, me tomo de la cintura y medio un beso feroz no era como el primero este contenía deseo y pasión.

Entre directamente al baño de mi cuarto, Rosalie entro al de abajo, me despoje de mi ropa abrí la cañilla de la bañadera y me metí abajo del agua las gotas eran perfectamente cálidas y recordaba como Edward me había besado. Me gustaba demasiado, no podía evitar saber donde estaba, que le pasaba incluso pensaba que si algo le ocurriera a él no podría seguir. Tal vez sea un pensamiento obsesivo pero lo quería más que a nada. El era mi nueva gran importancia, mis padres murieron hace cinco años no tenía a nadie más que a mi amiga y algún que otro tío, que no conocía.  
Me cambie seque mi cabello y baje a verificar que todo estaba cerrado, eran las tres de la mañana, el lunes volvería al trabajo y gracias a Dios hoy era viernes. Una silueta de alguien se veía afuera en mi patio trasero, seguramente era Rosalie pero que hacia afuera a estas horas, abrí la puerta de vidrio.

—Rosalie, —el fondo se hallaba oscuro— ¿Qué haces ahí? No contesto y empezó a acercarse hacia mí, al notar que no era ella y descubrir que era la figura de un hombre cerré la puerta y la trabe me escondí en un costado y mire de a poco para saber donde estaba pero se había esfumado. Lentamente volví a mirar la puerta de vidrio, ahí estaba observándome del otro lado su rostro estaba tapado y llevaba un gran tapado. Grite tan fuerte que me dolió la garganta.

— ¡Rosalie! —Nadie contestaba— ¡AUXILIO!

No pude verificar que era lo que tenía en su mano, a juzgar por lo que veía en la poca luz que había juraría que era un bate de beisbol. Empezó a golpear el vidrio con violencia. Un último y feroz golpe fue suficiente para agrietar el vidrio y romperlo en mil pedazos haciendo que este estallara y se incrustaran en mi rostro. Mis gritos fueron en vano ya que parecía que nadie me oía. Me faltaba el aire, los ojos se me cerraban los pies de este sujeto se acercaba despacio lo último que sentí fue el dolor de mis piernas al fin solo vi negro y no oí nada más.

* * *

_**Cualquier copia sin autorización es un delito, se creativo.**_

**_JumiXX_**


	9. Tu culpa

**Disclaymer****:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de S.M, pero la trama si es mía.

**Advertencia****:** Esta trama contiene lenguaje, situaciones u otros factores que podrían dañar la sensibilidad del lector. Si lo leen están bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

**Primer contacto:**

Rosalie no estaba en la cocina, living o baño principal subí rápidamente las escaleras y me encamine a su cuarto, se encontraba allí quitándose los zapatos.

—Rosalie. ¿Qué haces? —La mire desde la puerta— Apúrate Edward esta abajo.

—No voy a ir —miro hacia la ventana— Solo seré una molestia para ustedes.

—Vamos Ross, va a ver chicos guapos —sonreímos.

—No lo sé —la mire implorando— Ok solo por ti.

Cuando llegamos al automóvil, le abrí la puerta a Rosalie y al notar que había alguien más al lado de Edward subí junto con mi amiga cerré la puerta y mi chico, pasaron varios minutos.

—Bueno... chicas él es mi hermano Emmett —el giro a mirarnos— Emmett ellas son Bella y Rosalie.

—Hola —salude— Soy Bella.

—Un placer —rio— ¿Tú debes ser Rosalie?

—Si soy yo —mi amiga se sonrojo— Un gusto.

— ¿Y a donde vamos? Edward —pregunte apoyándome en su hombro ya que yo estaba atrás de él.

—Vamos a la disco "Infierno" —respondió.

A los pocos minutos llegamos al lugar, bajamos y vimos un enorme edificio con luces de NEON que sobresalían en la calle, la música retumbaba en el gran paredón blanco que había justo enfrente. Tuvimos que hace la fila de unos veinte metros y lentamente fuimos avanzando. El lugar no era de ese tipo de sitios donde la clase de persona no importa. La gente que aguardaba en la fila estaba vestida con ropa lujosa. Cuando cruzamos la gran puerta negra el sitio era aun más sorprendente, el centro de la pista estaba invadido de personas que bailaban descontroladamente y había un DJ en una esquina. Emmett le invito a Rosalie unos tragos agregando que tenían que dejar solos a "Los tortolitos". Nos sentamos en unas mesas separadas del resto y Edward pidió unos tragos.

— ¿Te gusta el alcohol? —inicio Edward.

—Me encanta —di un sorbo a la bebida— Aunque tuve una mala experiencia. Me descontrolo.

—Me gustaría ver eso.

—Créeme que no —suspire— Te morirás de vergüenza si subo a esa barra y me desnudo. Gritando como una loca que amo estar soltera.

— ¿Tú hiciste eso? —un carcajada sonora salió de Edward— ¡Lo repito me gustaría ver eso!

—Bueno, tráeme dos más de este —señale la bebida— Y te hago pasar la peor vergüenza de tu vida.

—Si te desnudaras en esa barra lo que en realidad sentiría seria unos celos carcomiéndome y terminaría arrancándole la cabeza a medio lugar. — me guiño el ojo.

— ¡Uy! ¡Qué rudo! —Reí exagerando— Eres mi nuevo héroe.

—Que maldito suertudo soy —exclamo— ¿Harías el honor de bailar con este héroe?

—Oh. Cualquier cosa menos bailar —puse mis manos alrededor de mi cabeza.

— ¿Cualquier cosa? —una sonrisa picara se formo en su rostro— No, enserio baila conmigo.

—Edward por favor —suplique. Me jalo del brazo arrastrándome hasta el centro de la pista.  
Comencé a mover mis caderas a medida que la música aumentaba, era una canción que no reconocía pero era un música sensual por lo que me dije mentalmente "Maldita sea Bella muévete bien y no hagas el ridículo". El tomo mi cintura causando una extraña sensación de miles de descargas eléctricas en mi cuerpo daba vueltas debes en cuando y de golpe que dándole la espalda a Edward quien cuidadosamente se fijaba de no apoyar su cintura a la mía.

—Eres hermosa —susurro a mi oído. —Bella. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Gire nuevamente y me acerque a su boca, delicadamente sus labios tocaron los míos, pidió permiso para introducir su lengua y ansiosa acepte. Nuestro primer beso. Claramente ya eso lo confirmaba.

La noche paso rápidamente, nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa VIP que Edward había guardado para nosotros y nos sorprendimos al llegar y ver a Rosalie y Emmett quitándose la respiración involucrados su propia burbuja totalmente borracha. Con Edward soltamos una carcajada sonora al ver como Rosalie derramaba accidentalmente tequila encima de Emmett y se disculpaba dificultosamente.

— ¿Con que te ibas a aburrir? —grite a Rosalie atreves de la fuerte música— ¡Rosalie!

Ella me miro e intento pararse, pero sus tacones no le fueron de mucha ayuda y cayó al suelo tirando a Emmett con ella. Rompimos a reír nuevamente.

—Sera mejor que nos vallamos —dije y Edward asintió.

Edward aparco el automóvil frente a la obscuridad de mi casa. Observe como Emmett bajaba junto con Rosalie tratando de llevar hasta la puerta, aunque se balanceaban cada dos por tres. Abrí la puerta y salí fuera del auto, el frio me impacto erizando mi piel. Edward se acerco a mí, me tomo de la cintura y medio un beso feroz no era como el primero este contenía deseo y pasión.

Entre directamente al baño de mi cuarto, Rosalie entro al de abajo, me despoje de mi ropa abrí la cañilla de la bañadera y me metí abajo del agua las gotas eran perfectamente cálidas y recordaba como Edward me había besado. Me gustaba demasiado, no podía evitar saber donde estaba, que le pasaba incluso pensaba que si algo le ocurriera a él no podría seguir. Tal vez sea un pensamiento obsesivo pero lo quería más que a nada. El era mi nueva gran importancia, mis padres murieron hace cinco años no tenía a nadie más que a mi amiga y algún que otro tío, que no conocía.  
Me cambie seque mi cabello y baje a verificar que todo estaba cerrado, eran las tres de la mañana, el lunes volvería al trabajo y gracias a Dios hoy era viernes. Una silueta de alguien se veía afuera en mi patio trasero, seguramente era Rosalie pero que hacia afuera a estas horas, abrí la puerta de vidrio.

—Rosalie, —el fondo se hallaba oscuro— ¿Qué haces ahí? No contesto y empezó a acercarse hacia mí, al notar que no era ella y descubrir que era la figura de un hombre cerré la puerta y la trabe me escondí en un costado y mire de a poco para saber donde estaba pero se había esfumado. Lentamente volví a mirar la puerta de vidrio, ahí estaba observándome del otro lado su rostro estaba tapado y llevaba un gran tapado. Grite tan fuerte que me dolió la garganta.

— ¡Rosalie! —Nadie contestaba— ¡AUXILIO!

No pude verificar que era lo que tenía en su mano, a juzgar por lo que veía en la poca luz que había juraría que era un bate de beisbol. Empezó a golpear el vidrio con violencia. Un último y feroz golpe fue suficiente para agrietar el vidrio y romperlo en mil pedazos haciendo que este estallara y se incrustaran en mi rostro. Mis gritos fueron en vano ya que parecía que nadie me oía. Me faltaba el aire, los ojos se me cerraban los pies de este sujeto se acercaba despacio lo último que sentí fue el dolor de mis piernas al fin solo vi negro y no oí nada más.

* * *

_**Cualquier copia sin autorización es un delito, se creativo.**_

**_JumiXX_**


	10. Globos pinchados

**Disclaymer****:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de S.M, pero la trama si es mía.

**Advertencia****:** Esta trama contiene lenguaje, situaciones u otros factores que podrían dañar la sensibilidad del lector. Si lo leen están bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

**Globos Pinchados:**

Los días en la clínica pasaban muy de prisa, gracias a los gastos de Edward solamente tenía que dormir y recuperarme como me decía el. Las visitas de Rosalie todos los días luego de su trabajo en la agencia de modelo era rutina, Emmett el hermano de Edward la había invitado varias veces y se estaban conociendo. Luego del accidente mi Jefe vino a hablar y al ver que no podría ni moverme me trasladaron todo a mi casa.  
La policía no encontró ninguna pista de mi "intento de homicidio", así lo clasificaron al descubrir que "el ladrón" no me robo nada pero si me golpeo y encima tuve que confesar que hace días tenía un psicópata tras de mí. Dos días más y podría irme, ya estaba harta de estar recostada en esa cama.  
Mi amor hacia Edward crecía con cada día que pasaba, con cada detalle que él me daba, con cada beso, cada palabra, cada caricia. Era perfecto sencillo, tierno, cariñoso, atento, humilde, pero sobre todo sincero. Me despedí del Dr. Carlisle Masen, acordamos que visitamos cada dos semanas. Rosalie me esperaba en la sala, bajamos por el ascensor, pedí por favor que me dejaran utilizar muletas, tenía el pie fracturado y todo vendado ¡Gracias a Dios! de milagro no se quebró... Llegamos a casa a la hora, el hospital quedaba lejos de mi casa, las luces estaban apagadas y mi vehículo estaba afuera, camine lentamente por el camino que guiaba hasta la puerta de mi casa.

—Bella... Luego tengo que hablar contigo —dijo y abrió la puerta dirigiéndose al botón de la luz.

— ¡SORPRESA! —gritaron Emmett y Edward que se encontraban en la sala que estaba decorada con globos silbatos y papel picado. No era una gran fiesta pero era lo que necesitaba, eran mi nueva familia.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —Me acerque con gran dificultad al centro de la sala— No debían.

—Oh si —Edward me beso— Nada de quejas.

—Espero que te recuperes pronto Bella —me dijo Emmett

—Gracias, esto es increíble. —Sonreí vergonzosamente— Rosalie. ¿Que querías decirme?

—Luego hablaremos de eso —respondió— Hoy noche de películas.

—Una de acción —exclamo Emmett emocionado— ¿Que dices Eddie?

—Me da lo mismo. Lo que menos voy a hacer es ver la película —mis mejillas tomaron un color rosa— ¡Y no me llames Eddie!

—Bueno Eddie...—burle introduciéndome en la conversación— No me llames Be-lla.

Me sorprendía como mi vida estaba cambiando, hace un tiempo estaba sola en el mundo junto a un hombre al cual no amaba y con unos padres muertos totalmente solas. ¿Y ahora? Estaba feliz con mi mejor amiga, con un novio que me hace sentir bien y un cuñado con el que me siento protegida.

—¿Ross? —Interrumpió Emmett— ¿A donde fue?.

—No lo sé —mire hacia los lados— Ahora vuelvo, vayan eligiendo una película.

Luego de que asintieran, camine lo más rápido que las muletas me dejaban. Revise en la cocina pero no se hallaba allí y me pareció extraño ya que a donde iría además del baño que estaba vació. Al subir me dirigí a su cuarto.

—¿Rosalie? —llame.

—Aquí estoy Bella —me dijo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Le cuestione—¿Que querías decirme?.

—Bella lo siento —me abrazo— Lo siento tanto.

—¿Por qué? —La observe sin comprender— No tienes por qué pedirme perdón.

—Si, si tengo.—una lagrima rodó por su mejilla— No sabes lo que fue verte tendida en el suelo, con un charco de sangre a tus lados. Si hubiera sido más atenta, si hubiera sido más responsable... Yo te amo amiga y no tienes una idea de lo desesperante que fue verte allí. Lo siento por ser tan estúpida.

—¡Ay Rosalie! —Conteste— No fue tu culpa. No hay nada que perdonar.

—Espera ay mas...—suspiro soltando el agarre y mirándome directamente a los ojos— Emmett tiene un viaje de negocios. Saco dos pasajes para ir a California una semana, y me dio uno a mí, no pude rechazarlo y me siento una mierda porque no quiero dejarte sola aquí con este malnacido dando vueltas.

—¿California?. Eso es estupendo —fingí ocultando mi temor—No te preocupes por mí. Haz ese viaje, no dejes que esto arruine tu felicidad.

—No quiero dejarte aquí... desprotegida... sola.

—Tengo novio Ross —suspire— Yo estaré bien. Ve diviértete, conoce a sus padres.

—Podrías decirle a Edward...—hizo una pausa— Que venga aquí, quiero decir a vivir temporalmente contigo.

—¿A vivir conmigo? —Le cuestione nerviosa— No quiero presionarlo.

—¡Por favor! —Exclamo— Edward se muere por ti. Además van a tener más horas para... tu sabes.

¿Invitarlo a vivir conmigo?. Cuando ni siquiera habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales. Si asi era, Edward no me había tocado más que en algún beso apasionado o alguna mano que se movía por mi espalda pero sin propasarse. Creo que nos tomábamos las cosas con tiempo, me sentía segura junto a él, como si lo conociera desde hace tiempo, como si apostar por esto era algo que valía la pena, claro que valía la pena, me ayudaba a distraerme Mike quedo en el pasado.

—Ross... nosotros...—vacile— todavía no...

—¿Enserio? —Pregunto alarmada— ¡Guau!. Entonces con Emmett somos unos pervertidos. Mira Bella, no voy a dejarte sola aquí... le dirás a Edward venga a vivir contigo temporalmente si no lo haces tú lo haré yo ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué eliges?

_¿Ella ya había tenido sexo con Emmett?_

—Ok se lo diré yo. —Cuestione algo rabiosa al ver que no me dejaba elección—¿Cuando se van?

—En tres días —respondió.

Escuchamos los gritos de los chicos en la sala, le dije a Rosalie que entremos ya que vendrían a buscarnos. No reconocí el nombre de la película, obviamente de acción, se trataba de un joven que descubría que su familia, más bien sus padres lo habían adoptado ya que los padres biológicos habían muerto y ellos como agentes del FBI lo tenían que proteger de un tal Toshiro. No le preste mucha atención ya que Edward me besaba constantemente en la posición incómoda que habíamos tomado en el sillón. Al frente sentado en el otro sillón con los cojines color beige en su cuello y Rosalie en su regazo Emmett observaba atentamente la pantalla del LCD.  
Al final de la película pedimos pizza para comer, pero la moto del delivery se descompuso por lo que Rosalie y Emmett decidieron ir a buscar el pedido por cuenta propia a tener que esperan que lo traigan, podríamos elegir cualquier otro sitio pero los chicos insistieron que las pizzas de allí eran las mejores. Decidí que sería el mejor momento para plantear a Edward la situación que se presentaba.  
Estábamos colocando la mesa, Edward estaba distraído observando la TV y yo me preparaba mentalmente para cualquier negativa que llegue de el teniendo en cuenta que no sabía cómo decirle que necesitaba que se venga a vivir conmigo porque mi amiga insistía en que ya que su hermano la raptaría para llevarla al otro lado del país dejándome sola con un psicópata obsesionado conmigo.

—¡Edward! —Le llame desde la cocina— ¿Puedes venir un minuto?.

—¿Si? —me respondió sentándose en una banqueta.

—Como que... bueno yo quería...—dudaba y las palabras no me salían de la boca—Rosalie ...

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Cuestiono al ver mi torpe habla— Solo dime amor.

_"Amor"_ fue todo lo que necesite para poder decirle mi situación. Con algo de vergüenza continuo.

—Como sabrás Rosalie ira con Emmett a California. —le informe y asintió — Bueno ella insiste en que no quiere que me quede sola aquí por lo que pensaba... bueno... si tu quisieras vivir temporalmente aquí conmigo.

—¿Enserio? —pregunto atónito.  
_  
__"Bien hecho Bella ya lo espantaste"_

—Entenderé si te sientes presionado —suspire— Puedo quedarme sola, no hay problema. ¿Como tengo la cara de proponerte semejante cosa? Solo yo hago estas cosas proponerte que vengas a vivir conmigo es totalmente descabellado... lo siento en verdad pero Rosalie me insistió...no sé que estaba pensando...

—Tranquila Bella —sonrió— Acepto tu loca y descabellada propuesta hermosa.

Se levanto y camino hasta donde me hallaba apoyada, tomo mi rostro regalándome una sonrisa que me quito el aire que tenia. De golpe sus labios eran impactados juntos a los míos, cada vez que hacia eso me olvidaba del mundo exterior, era como si dejara de ver, oír y respirar. Era como si tenerlo cerca me quitaba el aire y cuando se alejaba de mi rostro volvía a respirar.

—Te quiero —susurre en su cuello.

—Yo también —me devolvió el gesto besándome nuevamente. Estuvimos hacia durante varios segundos cuando el timbre de la casa sonó ¿por qué Rosalie tenía la costumbre de olvidarse la llave?

Deje a Edward en la cocina y cruce el comedor hasta llegar a la puerta de roble, estaba por girar el picaporte cuando miles de papeles eran depositados en el buzón. ¡No!, el aire comenzó a faltar me y sentía que mi garganta se cerraba ahogándome. ¿Por que hice yo para merecer esto? ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz?. Cuando grite al ver que intentaba abrir la puerta corrió hacia la vereda y se subió a su vehículo marchándose a toda velocidad dejándome en estado de shock siendo sujetada por unos cálidos brazos.

* * *

_**Cualquier copia sin autorización es un delito, se creativo.**_

**_JumiXX_**


	11. The Garden public

**Disclaymer****:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de S.M, pero la trama si es mía.

**Advertencia****:** Esta trama contiene lenguaje, situaciones u otros factores que podrían dañar la sensibilidad del lector. Si lo leen están bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

**The Garden public**

El mundo volvía a derrumbarse, todo se volvió negro y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar del miedo ¿Por qué no podía dejarme tranquila? ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esta tortura? De no haber sido por los brazos de Edward estaría en el suelo desplomada en la alfombra.  
Unas manos firmes me levantaron y me encaminaron a lo que parecía ser la sala, la vista se me nublo y sentía que el aire me faltaba.

— ¡Bella! —Llamaba Edward— ¡Bella! ¿Me escuchas?

Sentí que alguien entraba por la puerta, quería tratar de hablar pero no podía la voz no salía de mi garganta.

— ¡Bella! —Escuche la voz de Rosalie— ¿Qué sucedió Edward?

—No lo sé… —dijo Edward— Fue a la puerta a atender y se desmayo. Emmett prepara el auto, hay que ir al hospital.

¿Hospital? Tan poco era para tanto. Pensé

— ¡Hm! —susurre— Estoy bien.

—Emmett —Grito Edward— ¿Ya preparaste el auto?

—Tranquilo Edward —le dijo Rosalie.

— ¡Que estoy bien! —volví a repetir—No hace falta que vayamos al hospital.

Trate de pararme lentamente para que no me mareara. Estaba algo confundida y atemorizada ¿Por qué otra vez Jacob volvía a acosarme? ¿Por qué se arriesgo a venir de nuevo a mi casa? ¿Es que nunca se cansaría de esto?

— ¿No iras al hospital cierto? —Me cuestiono Edward recibiendo una negación de mi parte— ¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? No importa, llamare al Dr. Masen.

Iba a protestar cuando recordé los papeles que lanzo por el buzón

— ¿Dónde están las cartas? —pregunte a Rosalie que ingresaba por la puerta luego de avisar a Emmett que no iríamos. Observe que recogía los papeles del suelo— Rosalie pásamelos.

Me los trajo y me senté en el sillón mientras Edward llamaba al Dr. Y al detective Denali. Las manos me temblaban y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

_**"Parece que tú no comprendes lo que yo siento por ti, lo que me pasa cada vez que te veo. Cuando más te alejas de mí más me acerco a ti esto es claro Isabel no podrás escapar de mi y la policía no tiene pruebas en mi contra ni tampoco puede arrestarme ya que no te amenace oficialmente y jamás lo hare… deseo meterme en tu cuerpo fundirme en el viajando lejos de la realidad, escuchar tus gemidos al compas de mis embestidas. Recorrer cada silueta cada poro de tu piel, y lo lograre de una manera u otra.**__**  
**__**Si llegas a resistirte eso será mejor porque me genera más placer, recuerdo aquella joven con la que jugué, ella lloraba pidiendo piedad y yo reía porque cuanto más rogaba mas alimentaba el monstro que hay en mi… Su cuerpo fue producto de mi locura porque ella pago por ti por tu ser tan testarudo que se niega a venir a mis brazos disfrute cada gota que su cuerpo escupió por el filo de mi cuchillo, cada grito que soltó por el dolor de mi cuchillo clavado en su cuerpo y todos los que quieres lo pagaran si no cambias de opinión todo pasa por tu culpa ella murió por tu culpa tu culpa tu culpa….**__**  
**__**Nos veremos pronto Bella"**__**  
**_  
Mire la foto que estaba doblada dentro de la carta. ¡NO! La imagen de una chica de cabellos negros atada completamente desnuda, con sangre en su cuerpo y el rostro golpeado. No pude sostenerme en el sillón y me tire al suelo negando lo que este maniaco afirmaba, una chica fue víctima de Jacob… vomite en el suelo. Una chica pago por mi culpa, alguien que yo desconozco sufrió por mi negación.  
Edward tomo la carta y la comenzó a leer y luego se la dio a Emmett.

—Lo siento —exclame— Perdón, perdón…

— ¡Oye Bella! —Rosalie me abrazo— Escúchame, nada de lo que este psicópata dijo es verdad... tú no tienes la culpa de nada… esa joven no murió por tu culpa.

—La mato, la mato —me encerré en mi burbuja y comencé a llorar— La mato, la mato por mi culpa…

—Shhh —Edward me levanto del suelo— No llores mi vida, el no te tocara yo no lo permitiré.

Luego de que diera un baño para recibir al detective y al doctor Masen me fui a dormir. Edward se recostó junto a mí abrazándome y yo solo lloraba. ¿Como mi vida había llegado a este punto? ¿Cómo paso todo esto? ¿Cómo mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados?

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con Rosalie acariciando mi cabello, me sentí segura pero algo en mi se puso triste al ver que no era Edward.

—Arriba Bella durmiente —me sonrió— ¡El desayuno está listo!

— ¡Gracias Ross! —La abrase— Te amo con todo mi corazón amiga.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio y a pesar de los reiterados intentos de Rosalie por levantarme el ánimo y hacerme pensar en otra cosa, mi mente estaba en lo sucedido de ayer. Esa chica fue atormentada hasta la muerte y todo porque él no pudo lograr estar conmigo.  
Jacob Black estaba loco de remate y yo nunca me di cuenta, siempre a mi lado con una personalidad de un buen hombre algo pesado pero bueno. Y al final detrás de toda esa mascara había un hombre con deseos oscuros alguien sin corazón capaz de cualquier atrocidad, capaz de matar. Los días pasaban y las cosas se volvían pero que antes, mas lo evitaba más me acosaba, mas cartas eran tiradas por el buzón, mas llamadas donde su voz se oía y me gritaba "Tienes que suicidarte Bella, deberías hacer eso, hazlo porque si no lo hare yo". El miércoles me habían quitado el yeso y por fin podía caminar mejor, con una muleta pero era mejor. Rosalie y Emmett se habían ido antes de ayer por lo que Edward se mudo a mi casa y hoy saldríamos a cenar para festejar la mudanza y seguramente hoy consumaríamos nuestra relación.  
Camine por mi habitación dirigiéndome al ropero, lo abrí y tome un vestido azul que no usaba desde hace tiempo era sencillo sin brillos por encima de mis rodillas y con volados.  
Abrí el cajón de mi ropa interior y junto a esta estaba la de Edward, tome sus bóxers y miles de pensamientos perversos cruzaron mi mente. Lo deje y tome mis bragas y mi sostén negro para hacer conjunto. Me metí bajo el agua caliente recorriendo por mi cuerpo relajándome, luego de ducharme me depile desde la punta de mis pies hasta el último pelo de mi rostro ¡Ya estas paranoica!  
El bocinazo de un auto me alerto de que Edward llego, tome las llaves le di un último vistazo a la sala de estar y salí cerrando la puerta a mi espalda. La noche se mostraba estrellada y con una gran luna en su firmamento. Cuando me di cuenta de que nuestro destino no era el restaurante lo mire y le pregunte:

— ¿Hacia dónde vamos Señor Misterio?

— ¡Es sorpresa amor! —me tomo de la mano mientras que con la otra seguía manejando el volante.

Aparco en la vereda y bajamos, todavía no sabía dónde estaba por lo que espere que Edward tomara mi mano para guiarme. Caminamos y llegamos a lo que parecía ser la entrada del lugar encima de la gran puerta estaba escrito su nombre "The Garden public". Me emociones ya que siempre había querido conocer este lugar, las fotos que vi de el eran hermosas y mas curiosidad me agarro cuando Rosalie me comento que ella ya había venido y era espectacular.  
Edward no ingresa adentro solo se quedo allí esperando. Hasta que otro automóvil llego y de este descendió un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años con una cámara profesional en su cuello. Sus cabellos eran de un color rubio oro y los llevaba prisioneros en una colita. Tenía puestos unos jean azules y una camiseta blanca encima.

— ¡James! —Saludo Edward— ¿Cómo estas rubia?

—Tú siempre tan bromista— respondió el joven.

—Te presento a Bella —me señalo Edward y tendí mi mano.

—Es un gusto.

—Bueno amigo, te conseguiste linda morena —sonrió— Ya me estaba cansando de las rubias.

¿Las rubias? ¿Su ex novia era rubia? ¿Todas sus novias fueron rubias? Edward se tenso a mi lado, nervioso por el comentario yo solo atiene a sonreír incómodamente. Todavía no entendía muy bien que hacíamos en la puerta del jardín público con un tal James que estaba cansado de ver a Edward con rubias.

— ¿Edward me vas a explicar que hacemos aquí? —pregunte para cortar el tenso ambiente que se había formado.

—Nunca he tenido fotos contigo así que le pedí a James ya que es fotógrafo que me haga un favor y nos saque algunas.

— ¿Qué? —tenía que estar bromeando. No podía pasar esto yo no era para nada fotogénica y siempre que Ross quería sacarme fotos yo me escondía o cubría mi rostro de la vergüenza.

— ¡Oh vamos Bella! —Me abrazo Edward— Rosalie me comento de tu timidez con las fotos pero no creo que tenga razón.

Luego de varias sesiones de fotos por todo el jardín público caminamos con Edward hasta llegar a un banco que daba justo al frente del gran lago que había. A su borde había unas estatuas de unos patitos desde la madre hasta el más chiquito de ellos. Nuestros besos eran el único sonido en todo el lugar, estábamos metidos en nuestra burbuja y yo podía decir que a pesar de todas las cosas que me estaban pasando en la vida desde mi falso matrimonio, el divorcio, de que mis días se vuelvan oscuros y tormentosos por culpa de Jacob, a pesar de todo Edward estaba allí para iluminarme, para sacarme del oscuro hoyo donde cada día me metía.

* * *

_**Cualquier copia sin autorización es un delito, se creativo.**_

**_JumiXX_**


	12. Estrella fugaz

**Disclaymer****:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de S.M, pero la trama si es mía.

**Advertencia****:** Esta trama contiene lenguaje, situaciones u otros factores que podrían dañar la sensibilidad del lector. Si lo leen están bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

**Estrella Fugaz**

Todo se detuvo en ese momento, mi mundo paro de girar en el preciso instante en que el que Edward se unió a mí en una sola pieza que encajaba perfectamente. Su introducción a mi cuerpo me lleno y tapo un vacio que por alguna razón todavía no lograba comprender. El vaivén de nuestras caderas hacia que mi mente se desconectara a cada segundo que el placer aumentaba, el me besaba en cada parte que mi cuerpo brindaba me hacía sentir amada. Era el ritual que nuestros corazón se daban, el ritual de mostrarnos cada sentimiento el de desnudarnos no solo en la carne si no en el alma, prometiéndonos ese amor que cada uno tenía, ese ritual de expresar con suspiros, caricias y besos todo lo que con las palabras no se podía describir. Lo amaba incondicional e irrevocablemente. Luego de varias embestidas, jadeos sudorosos y gemidos ansiados llegamos al cielo y tocamos las nubes en un solo segundo.  
Edward se tumbo a mi lado y nos cubrió con las sabanas de mi cama, deposito besos en mi mejilla y me acuno entre sus brazos. El sueño y el agotamiento me llego al cuerpo y cerré mis ojos en busca de un descanso.  
Abrí los ojos perezosamente y me encontré con la espalda de Edward, deslice mi mano por toda su longitud y empecé a acariciarla y a contar los lunares que tenía allí, mientras depositaba algunos tímidos besos con el cuidado de no despertarlo.

—Si sigues haciendo eso no saldrás de esta cama ilesa —dijo Edward sorprendiéndome de que este despierto.

— ¿Qué cosa? —fingí no entender. Se dio vuelta y me miro fijamente a los ojos torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa.

—Te amo Bella —suspiro Edward en mis labios —Nunca me abandones, no lo hagas.

—Te amo más mi amor —respondí

La semana transcurrió entre la mini mudanza de Edward a mi casa, las reuniones y todos los papeles acumulados del trabajo en las oficinas y obviamente los constantes acosos de Jacob. La policía seguía sin hacer nada, supuestamente no podían efectuar un orden de arresto ya que el no me había hecho una amenaza oficial como "Te voy a matar" o "Te violare sin piedad", por lo que nos dijo el detective Eleazar, Jacob tenía contactos en la policía ya que cada vez que él quería ir contra mi acosador alguien lo frenaba. En conclusión, vivía por que en un manicomio o en una cárcel, tuvimos que poner alarmas a la casa, no poder salir sin que alguien me acompañara, dejar que me lleven y me busquen al trabajo, encerrarme entre cuatro paredes sabiendo que afuera Jacob se encontraba en su auto vigilándome, tener que sufrir ese miedo que recorría mi piel a cada segundo que salía a la calle. A pesar de que Edward se hallaba a mi lado el también tenía una vida antes de conocerme, por lo que pasaba la mañana conmigo pero al mediodía luego de almorzar partía a hacer sus cosas y regresaba recién de noche como a las siete. Rosalie había alargado su viaje por lo que no la vería dentro de tres semanas.  
Esa mañana luego de un gran viaje a las estrellas con Edward me levante y ya que era sábado no tendría que ir al trabajo, Edward partió temprano al restaurante ya que tenía que verificar el negocio. Decidí que la casa debía tener una limpieza absoluta por lo que subí el volumen de la música y me puse a darle una aseada al lugar empezando por el comedor, luego proseguí por los baños y por último las habitaciones, cuando quise darme cuenta ya había oscurecido y yo había terminado de escuchar mi MP3 completo de Paul McDonald.

— _¡Isabel!_ —La voz en la comunicadora me alerto— _Se que estas allí, lo sé. ¿Qué haces tan sola? Mandando a la policía a interrogarme, que mala chica ¿No comprendiste mi mensaje? ¿Lo que te mande en la carta te gusto? Es tu culpa _—el silencio se hizo presente y yo seguía paralizada con el vaso de agua en mi mano— _¡Deberías suicidarte Bella! Deberías hacerlo, mucha gente está muriendo por tu culpa_— Jacob gritaba por el teléfono— _¡Eres una ramera! Despídete de tu amiga y su noviecito, oh tengo algo mejor, abraza fuerte a tu novio cada vez que se valla no sabes si un día regresara a casa… Estoy por entrar a tu casa y nadie podrá salvarte…__  
_  
Solté el vaso que estaba en mi mano derecha que se desplomo en el suelo esparciendo todos los vidrios y el agua por el suelo y corrí hacia la cocina para tomar una cuchilla que estaba en uno de los cajones, Me resbale al regresar a la sala y subir corriendo a mi habitación para ocultarme en mi baño. ¡El no podía estar haciendo esto!  
Estuve por lo que parece un rato aguardando detrás de la puerta hasta que alguien llego y la abrió de golpe. La imagen que Edward se habrá llevado de mi no habrá parecido nada favorable, me hallaba con el cuchillo en mis manos, la mirada perdida y temblando de miedo.

— ¿Bella? —Me llamo Edward— Mi amor tranquila soy yo. Dame eso.

Solté el cuchillo y me abalance hacia él, ocultándome en sus brazos donde pude respirar finalmente.

— ¿Que paso? ¿Estás bien? —Cuestionaba Edward. Mi mente seguía en shock por lo que no articulaba palabra alguna, no sé cuánto tiempo pase en ese estado pero en el medio de mi trance Edward me llevo al dormitorio y me recostó en la cama.

Rosalie regreso de su viaje, antes de lo esperado, seguramente Edward le había avisado sobre lo que paso la ultima vez, yo casi no hablaba solo contestaba lo justo y lo necesario. Una tarde me hallaba bajando la escalera cuando oí a Los chicos hablando sobre mi ¿De qué otra cosa podían hablar?

—Hay que hacer algo Edward, no come no bebe —dijo Rosalie — ¿Qué ocurre si intenta suicidarse? Ha bajado cinco libras por si no lo has notado, desde que te fuiste a tu casa ella se ha levantado gritando llorando, la he encontrado en la ducha sentada en el suelo totalmente vestida bajo el agua fría en por lo menos tres ocasiones. ¡Hay que hacer algo Edward!

_¿Suicidarme?_ ¡No! Esa idea por suerte todavía no rondaba mi cabeza, a pesar de que quería que todo terminara de una vez. Es cierto que me había metido bajo la ducha con agua fría, sentía que me faltaba el aire y era la única forma de respirar, era algo ilógico pero lo sentía así.

— ¡Matare a ese desgraciado! —grito Edward.

— ¿Y qué lograras con eso? —Intervino Emmett —Ir preso y todo será peor.

—Emmett tu sabes que podemos hacerlo desaparecer, los Vulturi nos deben un favor—respondió Edward.

— ¡Y encima la maldita policía no hace nada! —Suspiro Rosalie— Unos pocos billetes y dejan suelto a un psicópata

—Saque un turno con la psicóloga que nos recomendó Eleazar, Alice… Alice Brandon

— ¡Yo no estoy loca! —Todos se sorprendieron de mi intromisión en la conversación— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Edward? ¿Crees que me estoy volviendo loca? Eso es estúpido

—Bella no es por eso que llamamos a la psicóloga, es para que puedas hablar con ella, para que te recomiende que hacer ante diferentes situaciones, para contarle todos tus sentimientos a alguien libremente sin tener que cohibirte— respondió Edward— Creo que eso te ayudara a llevar mejor este problema, solo hasta que Eleazar pueda conseguir algunas pruebas para arrestarlo.

— ¡No voy a ir a un maldito psicólogo, estoy bien y se termino el asunto!

—Isabella, eres mi amiga y respeto tu criterio, nadie dice que no estés bien, pero por si no has notado los cambios estas totalmente destruida y una persona con la que puedas charlar no quiere decir que estés loca— grito Rosalie— Deja de ser tan testaruda, no solo a ti le afecta lo que está sucediendo ¿Crees que a Edward o a mi no nos duele verte así? ¿Cómo crees que me siento al ver que mi amiga se derrumba a cada segundo que pasa? Me duele, me lastima verte llorar y no pareces tu, eres como un zombi caminas sin sentido ¡Deja de ser tan testaruda! Necesitas ayuda médica.

No creía que a ellos les afectara tanto, seguramente también a Emmett pero no en forma directa. En la noche anterior con Edward íbamos a tener relaciones pero yo lo rechace ya que la situación de escuchar la voz de Jacob en la comunicadora cortó toda pasión posible. Así que furiosa corrí hacia la planta baja tome la comunicadora y la destruí en el piso. Recuerdo perfectamente el rostro de Edward al observar mi reacción, se veía algo perturbado y sorprendido. Luego de eso llego Rosalie pero las evidencias ya estaban tiradas en el cesto de la basura y yo estaba durmiendo intentando conciliar el sueño junto a Edward

— ¿Esto es por lo de anoche? —Reclame a Edward— No obtuviste un buen polvo y dices que tengo problemas ¡Todo por una estupidez! ¡Váyanse al carajo! no necesito a ninguna estúpida con un título que se siente en un sillón con una libreta y me diga ¿Y cómo te sientes con eso? Ya pase por esa situación y no volveré a ir allí por un imbécil que está obsesionado conmigo.

—Ya ni siquiera mides tus palabras —soltó Edward para luego irse dando un fuerte portazo y arrancando su automóvil a toda velocidad.

Emmett se retiro de la sala para darnos espacio, Rosalie seguía mirándome como si no pudiera creer lo que dije, luego de unos segundos en silencio me di cuenta que fui muy agresiva con mis palabras, no podía decirle e insultarlo de esa forma, yo no era así ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

—Bella deberías asistir a la psicóloga, descargar todo esto que siente, este odio, esta ira Jacob está causando todos estos problemas y genera estas discusiones. Eso que le dijiste a Edward fue algo muy fuerte, revelaste tu intimidad con él y seguro lo lastimaste mucho.

— ¿A qué hora es el turno? —cuestione

—No sé, preguntárselo a Edward— Rosalie me tendió mi teléfono y se marcho diciendo— Deberías llamarlo

Marque el numero algo nerviosa y no respondió en seguida por lo que decidí mandarle un mensaje.

_**"Mi amor, lo siento mucho podrías regresar a la casa necesito hablar contigo, por favor Edward. No sé como dije todas esas cosas, enserio te pido perdón me siento muy mal, cuando te fuiste me di cuenta lo que dije, soy una imbécil. Te amo, regresa te lo ruego"**_

No obtuve respuesta por lo que me fui a ducharme sin ganas. Me puse el acondicionador cuando de repente sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda. Edward había ingresado a la ducha y se hallaba totalmente desnudo. Casi me resbale cuando mire todo su cuerpo totalmente mojado.

—Edward yo…— trate de hablar atreves del agua que caía— Perdóname…

—Shhh —me callo Edward —Disculpas aceptadas.

Nos besamos durante unos minutos y el ambiente se estaba volviendo excitante por lo que salimos de la ducha dirigiéndonos a mi cuarto en donde pudimos expresarnos a través de nuestro famoso ritual cuanto nos amábamos.

* * *

_**Cualquier copia sin autorización es un delito, se creativo.**_

**_JumiXX_**


	13. El principio del fin

**Disclaymer****:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de S.M, pero la trama si es mía.

**Advertencia****:** Esta trama contiene lenguaje, situaciones u otros factores que podrían dañar la sensibilidad del lector. Si lo leen están bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

**El principio del fin**

Después de una larga sesión de sexo con Edward me levante cansada por las pocas horas que dormí. Sentí una leve molestia en mi vagina al orinar pero luego de bañarme se fue _¡demasiado sexo!_ Decidí ponerme unos shorts de seda, una remera blanca con rayas y las ojotas.  
Después de comprobar que Rosalie no estaba en su cuarto fui a la cocina a preparar algo para desayunar a pesar de que eran las doce del mediodía.

— ¿Que vamos a desayunar? —cuestiono Edward haciendo que me sobresaltara.

—Bueno... prepare esto ¡Espero que te guste! —me di la vuelta y puse sobre la mesa en forma par: café, huevos, jugo de naranja y un tazón de frutas.

—Se ve delicioso —elogio— ¡Tú te ves deliciosa!

Me hizo señas palmeando con sus manos sus piernas y sin dudar corrí hasta sentarme en su regazo.

— ¡Tu eres lo mas delicioso que he probado! —Volvió a repetir— Te amo. ¿Puedo probarte de nuevo?

Su voz salió totalmente sensual. Comenzamos a besarnos y me sobresalte cuando introdujo sus manos en mis shorts  
dando por perdido el desayuno.  
Luego de ver partir a Edward me dispuse a ordenar un poco la casa y a juntar mis papeles de la empresa. Di una rápida limpieza a la cocina, hice las camas, asee el baño y junte las carpetas con los papeles. Observe el reloj y me di cuenta que eran las seis de la tarde, me duche nuevamente ya que mi reciente actividad sexual me dejo algo transpirada y con restos de semen.  
Antes de entrar a la ducha decidí mandarle un mensaje a Edward:

_**"Sr me éxito todo el tiempo: espero que estés satisfecho después de lo que hiciste. ¿En la mesa Edward? ¿Cómo voy a hacer para entrar allí sin acordarme de lo que paso? ¡Eres un goloso!**__**  
**__**Voy a ir al turno con la psicóloga ¿Me pasas la dirección de la psicóloga?**__**  
**__**Bella"**__**  
**_  
Le mande el mensaje a Edward y entre a bañarme. Al salir ya me había respondido:

_**"¿Señor me éxito todo el tiempo? Discúlpame yo no vi mucha oposición de tu parte y admito que me gusta. Se encuentra al frente del restaurante. Pídele a Rosalie o espera que te vaya a buscar. Yo estoy haciendo un trámite del restaurante en el municipio"**_Le respondí con una cara sonrojada y me devolvió un "Te amo ¡Cuídate!" El taxi llego a la media hora que lo llame, tome mi bolso y los informes y subí al automóvil.  
La investigación según Eleazar había avanzado pesar de siempre hubiera alguien que lo detuviera. Eso me dejaba algo tranquila, las cosas siempre seguían igual, las cartas llegaban constantemente. El teléfono de línea dejo de existir en mi hogar y gracias a Dios no pudo contactarme al celular. Estar con Rosalie, Edward e incluso Emmett era escapar por unos minutos de la realidad, pero a pesar de que quiera negarlo estaba mal, mi mente era un caos, no sentía ganas de seguir ¿Cuándo se terminaría? ¿Cómo terminaría? Dos preguntas parecidas pero con un significado diferente.

— ¡Llegamos! —dijo el conductor sacándome de mis pensamientos. Extrañaba mi automóvil pero el psicópata primeramente le corto los frenos, le picho las gomas y desde entonces no puedo usar mi automóvil, uno por que está en el mecánico y por otro lado porque Edward y Rosalie me lo prohibieron. ¡Qué vida la mía!

— ¿Podría esperarme un segundo? Necesito buscar unos papeles e ir a otro lado. —respondió asintiéndome. Ingrese por las puertas y espere pacientemente a que el indicador mostrara el número ocho y Salí disparada directo a mi oficina ignorando los murmullos a mi alrededor. Al cruzar la puerta tuve una especie de deja vú cuando Jacob entro mi oficina la última vez que lo vi aquí, cuando me invito a salir al restaurante, cuando me beso, cuando conocí en aquel restaurante a Edward.

— ¡Señorita Swan! ¡Señorita Swan! —Me sobresalte— ¿Cómo esta? ¿Va a volver?

—No, voy a seguir trabajando desde mi casa Jane. Dame un informe general de todo en mi ausencia.

—Bueno, hoy hay una reunión en la sala general con los representantes de muebles hogar. El contador de "MaxEspress" cancelo el contrato para asociarse a la empresa. Las fichas de stock de junio se retrasaron causando un incremento negativo en las bolsas del año que viene. —se quedo en silencio tomo iré y prosiguió mientras me entregaba los papeles — ¡Oh, y Jacob Black se ha querido comunicar con usted desde hace días, le di su teléfono celular para que se comunique con usted!

— ¿Qué? —un miedo se instalo en mi cuerpo y una ira me consumía— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Cómo vas darle mi número telefónico?

—Lo siento el insistió y me demostró que ustedes eran amigos y se conocían hace bastante por lo que no me pareció mal dárselo

— ¿No te pareció mal? ¿Solo eso vas decirme? ¿Tienes una idea en el peligro que me has puesto?

—Yo... no... Lo siento

— ¡Suficiente Isabella! —Mi jefe apareció por la puerta y me grito— ¡A mi oficina ahora!

Deje a Jane y salí disparada hacia la oficina ¡estaba en serios problemas! Me senté en el escritorio y espere a escucharlo.

—Esto ha ido demasiado lejos Isabella... entiendo tu situación pero no puedes hacer esto —suspiro— No puedes hacerte esto... Jane no tenia l culpa y le gritaste. Me llamaron por que tus gritos se escucharon hasta afuera. Creo que lo mejor va a ser que te vayas de la empresa y...

— ¿Me está echando?

—Déjame terminar, creo que debes irte y regresar cuando todo haya terminado, tu problema nos afecta. Si quieres tomarlo como un despido que así sea.

Me levante sin decir nada y corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, me metí de cabeza al taxi y le indique que volviera a mi casa. En el camino note que un auto nos seguía, pero estaba harta de huir. Le pague al taxista y me dirigí hasta la entrada. Cerré la puerta y fui directo a la cocina, tome el cuchillo más grande que vi en el cajón. Silenciosamente llegue hasta la puerta y observe por la ventana si había algún automóvil y efectivamente allí estaba el auto de Jacob. Se acerco hacia la puerta y deposito cosas por el buzón, me mantuve quieta allí esperando que se valla pero no lo hacía.

— ¡Se que estas ahí Isabella! —Su voz me hizo temblar—Abre la puerta, abre Isa Vida

No sabía qué hacer, ya que la cortina estaba abierta y él me vería si cruzaba, ya me había visto cuando entre pero ¿Y si tenía un arma? ¿Si al cruzar me disparaba? Empezó a golpear la puerta fuertemente y parecía que se iba a caer abajo.

—Mi vida… abre no te hare daño, solo quiero pedirte perdón—lagrimas comenzaron caer por mi rostro— ¡Maldita perra abre! ¡Te matare oíste! Cortare tu cuello, rasgare tu cuerpo en mil pedazos. Te matare si no abres, zorra matare a todos tus amigos y al estúpido de tu novio.

Los golpes seguían y seguían hasta que dejaron de sonar y despareció. De golpe la ventana en donde me hallaba se levanto, y del susto me moví de allí pero no lo suficiente ya que tomo mi cabello.

—Te tengo maldita… —empezó a tironear de mi pelo—Quédate quieta.

De repente un auto se estaciono en la entrada y supe que era Rosalie, pero no bajaba del automóvil. Maldita sea y si le hacía daño. Fue como si Jacob hubiera leído mis pensamientos por lo que prosigo a decir:

—Si te mueves o gritas, voy a matar tu amiga ¿Entendiste? —Rosalie seguí adentro del automóvil. —Ahora vas a hacer esto, levanta la ventana y déjame entrar contigo ¿ok? No quiero nada de jueguitos y travesuras.

Mi mente era como un estadio lleno de personas, miles de voces diciéndome que hacer. Si hacia lo que decía me iba a atrapar, tal vez si el soltaba mi pelo y yo en vez de abrir la ventana la cerrara y saliera por la puerta y corriera hasta el automóvil de Rosalie para irnos el no me agarraría. No era imposible… Todo mi plan se fue a la borda cuando algo frio toco la punta de mi cabeza y al observar vi que era un pistola. Solloce y levante la ventana como el dijo, solo que no la cerré lo deje entrar y subió por el marco con una gran agilidad. Solamente la luz de la cocina estaba encendida.  
El clic de un llave girando y luego Rosalie entro. No supe como paso pero gracias a Dios ella se dirigió directamente hacia arriba sin pasar por el living como religiosamente siempre lo hacía.

— ¡No le hagas daño! —Suplique

—Si te comportas bien, tu amiga no sufrirá, ahora camina rápidamente a la salida.

Me guio hasta la puerta principal, y rogué a Dios que Rosalie no decidiera bajar. Caminamos hasta su automóvil y me subió en el asiento del acompañante, tomo algo del asiento de atrás que no pude visualizar, de repente sentí un fuerte pinchazo en mi brazo y trate de resistirme pero sentí que mi cuerpo caía. Cerro mi puerta y corrió hasta su siento, arranco y a medida que mis ojos se cerraban pude observar como el avanzaba por la carretera.

* * *

_**Cualquier copia sin autorización es un delito, se creativo.**_

**_JumiXX_**


	14. El cautiverio

**Disclaymer****:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de S.M, pero la trama si es mía.

**Advertencia****:** Esta trama contiene lenguaje, situaciones u otros factores que podrían dañar la sensibilidad del lector. Si lo leen están bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

**El cautiverio**

**Edward POV**

"_Ahora no puedo atenderte pero deja tu mensaje después del tono". _No buscaba ser melodramático ni hacerme la película pero luego de intentar comunicarme con Bella por lo menos en siete intentos y lograrlo causaba desesperación en mí. _Tal vez se quedo sin batería_. Una parte de mi mente buscaba excusas para calmarme pero no era posible Llame a Rosalie y me atendió al instante:

—Edward… ¿pasa algo?

—Rosalie ¿Isabella está contigo?

—No...

—No contesta su celular y no sé nada de ella desde hace tres horas.

— ¡Oh por Dios!

—Pasare por el consultorio de la psicóloga haber que me dice. Luego iré para allá. Intenta comunicarte con ella

—Apresúrate Edward, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Corte la comunicación y le dije a Carlo mi cocinero y _mano derecha _que se encargue de cerrar el restaurante., camine lo más rápido posible chocando a todas las personas en mi camino y cruzando la calle sin mirar. Golpee la puerta fuertemente pero nadie salía. Me di cuenta que estaba cerrado _¡Maldita sea! _Volví a mi auto y partí a donde Rosalie me esperaba, sin pensarlo dos veces tome mi celular y llame a Jasper

—Edward…

—Jasper necesito que hables con tu esposa y le preguntes si atendió a Isabella Swan hoy

— ¿Tu chica?

—Si… Bella desapareció y quería saber si sabe algo.

—Claro aguárdame que te paso con ella.

Espere unos breves segundo y de golpe un voz chillona me saludo.

—Lo siento Edward hoy no atendí a ningún Isabella Swan

_¿Qué rayos? ¿Dónde te metiste Bella?_

— ¡Gracias y disculpa las molestias! —estaba a punto de cortar cuando Jasper me hablo.

— ¡Hey hermano sabes que estoy contigo! Cualquier cosa que necesites solo llámame

— ¡Gracias! —Deje el móvil en mi bolsillo y cruce las pocas cuadras que me separaban de la casa.

Al entrar vi una imagen poco deseable y nada alentadora. Rosalie estaba llorando en el sillón destrozada con un ataque de nervios y su lado estaba Emmett consolándola.

—Edward no está… no está aquí…

—Tranquila Ross la encontraremos

—Jacob la agarro…

La piel se me helo y todo los pelos se me pusieron de punta. No quería pensar en esa opción pero

_¿_Si era así? ¿Y si Jacob la había atrapado?

—Emmett llama a Eleazar

Luego de media hora Eleazar llego con la policía y empezaron a preguntarnos cosas.

Me dirigí a la cocina mientras terminaban los policías en la sala y me senté en la silla que Bella siempre usa, la mano de Emmett me despertó del trance en el que me había quedado, me llevo la ducha y me dejo allí. Me bañe mientras sollozaba silenciosamente. Y me acosté tratando de hallar paz en los sueños que pronto se volverían pesadillas.

**Bella POV**

Los besos en mi cuello y las manos descontroladas que tocaban mi cuerpo me despertaron completamente a pesar del cansancio que tenia. Me tomo un segundo recordar lo sucedido y abrir los ojos por completo. Tenía mis manos esposadas a la cabecera de de una cama con sabanas negras. Las paredes de la pequeña habitación eran blancas, al frente de la cama había un televisor encima de una cajonera, a su derecha una puerta que estaba abierta y se veía que era el baño. Al girar la cabeza mi vista se vio interrumpida por el rostro de Jacob que se estaba recostado a mi lado derecho con sus manos en mis senos y sonriéndome lascivamente.

— ¡Suéltame!

—Ay Isabella si haría eso no podrimos estar juntos.

— ¡Suéltame maldito!

Empecé a moverme y a patalear gracias a que mis piernas no estaban atadas. Se subió encima mío y comenzó a manosearme me saco los vaqueros que llevaba puestos y aproveche que estaba distraído para golpearle allí. Gruño y pensé que iba a levantarse pero me sorprendí cuando sentí su mano golpearme fuertemente el rostro.

— ¡Maldita perra! Ya vas ver… —se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta— Espero que te prepares para mañana por qué vas ser mía completamente.

Salió por la puerta y me quede despierta mucho tiempo con miedo a que regrese pero no lo hizo, no pude aguantar más el sueño y me dormí.

— ¡Buenos días muñeca!—su voz me hizo temblar lo busque por toda l habitación y estaba sentado a mi lado con una bandeja. Adentro había un taza de platico con lago caliente y 2 tostadas con mermelada. —Bueno… vamos a comer y después te vas a duchar.

—Déjame ir Jacob… —Comencé a llorar aunque no quería mostrarme débil ante él.

— ¡NO! —se paro furioso y empezó a caminar enfrente de la cama de un lado al otro — ¿Por qué no me amas? Yo te amo tanto a ti y tú me desprecias… tu me desprecias

—Tú no me amas solo estas obsesionado conmigo, esto no es amor…

—Si es amor, solo que no lo puedes ver. —se subió a la cama y se coloco encima de mí. —Te amo.

— ¡No lo hagas Jacob! —lloraba peor que antes.

—Shh tranquila te va a gustar.

Y así cumplió la promesa hecha la noche anterior se cumplió, y así también comenzaba mi cautiverio.

Me llevo a la ducha después de abusar de mí. El agua estaba fría pero no tanto, me quede mucho tiempo allí ya que al salir y observarme en el espejo tenia los labios morados.

El apareció detrás de mí y me tendió una toalla y ropa. Me vestí y me dirigió de vuelta hacia la cama donde me esposo y se acostó junto a mí. Yo seguía tildada por lo que no le dije nada, y cerré los ojos tratando de dormirme para olvidar el dolor que sentía.

* * *

**_Cualquier copia sin autorización es un delito, se creativo._**

_**JumiXX**_


End file.
